CLUE
by D3sstorjo
Summary: Dawn Berlitz is a respectable detective, closing every case she's encountered. But, when a mysterious murder case pops up, she is partnered up with a strange witness. Before she realized it, she was pulled into a dark game of love and death.
1. Day Zero

**W**oohoo! I finally get to post this up! YAY FOR ME! SLOWER UPDATES BECAUSE OF MY GREEDINESS! :D *shot* jk. Well I'm not going to update much slower than I already am. I mean, I am going to start school soon anyways. I'm having difficulties on other ones…so yeah, I started working on this fan fiction. =w=

**Summary:** Dawn Berlitz is a respectable detective, closing every case she's encountered. But, when a mysterious murder case pops up, she is partnered up with a strange witness. Before she realized it, she was pulled into a dark game of love and death.

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked; I wasn't working on a video game or anime er...manga. So, please, just tell me that you KNOW _**I don't own Pokemon.**_

* * *

_I took in a deep breath and jumped; I plummeted a few thousand feet, enveloping myself in darkness._

_The loud sound of the wind ripping underneath me was all I could concentrate on._

_I grabbed something from my pocket and shot it like a gun._

_A large wire shot out, attaching to the cliff._

_I reached the edge and climbed onto the other side without a struggle._

_Slowly, I stood up and brushed my pants. I didn't even turn around to see the damage I've done. _

_All I knew was that there were millions of slaughtered bodies behind me. _

_The stench of the carcasses started to rise as I walked back to the town. _

_The wind whipped behind me, blowing the dust into my eyes. I pulled up my jacket a bit more, hiding the cruel smirk that grew on my face._

* * *

**:~CLUE~:**

**Chapter Zero: His World**

* * *

~Dawn's POV~

I sighed and looked up from my work right in time for someone to burst into my room.

"What?" I grumbled and rubbed my temples.

"THIS!" Barry shouted and dropped a large stack of papers on the table.

I groaned and glared at him. "Why me?" I asked with a frown.

"Everyone else turned it down because they were afraid for their lives." Barry quoted and gestured his fingers in the air like quotation marks.

"What…is this?" I questioned and picked up a file and gingerly opened it up.

"The mass murder of the century." Barry started from behind me shoulder. He looked at the file as I skimmed through it.

"MILLIONS?" I shrieked and felt my heart jump when I saw the picture of thousands of bodies strewn on the ground.

"How…" I felt my hands shake. The folder jumped up and down, making it harder for me to read. "Not one scratch, bruise or internal wounds…" I gasped. My heart thumped wildly in my chest.

I jumped up from my seat and stormed my way over to the director's office.

The brown haired man swiveled in his chair. "Yes?" He said flatly.

"I'll take it!" I shouted and slammed the files on the desk.

The man smirked and looked at me with an amused expression. "Well, I was pretty sure you would."

"Shut up Gary." I snapped and crossed my arms.

"Psh, yeah, but Drew, May, Leaf, Ash, Misty and them all rejected it." He shook his head. "I guess you tend to take the craziest cases." He nodded and closed his eyes.

"So…" I whined.

"Fine." He crossed his arms and slumped into his chair. "I'll have you meet with the witness in a few." He grumbled something incoherent to himself and gestured to the door.

I slipped outside the office to bump into one of my friends. Literally.

"Ack!" May cried as she dropped a few files on the floor.

"Sorry May!" I yelped and helped her pick the files up.

She looked up from the ground and gave a weak smile. "It's okay."

"May~!" A high-pitched voice called from behind her.

"Oh god…" I mumbled and suddenly felt sympathetic for my friend.

She twitched but put on a weak smile before she turned around. "Yes Harley?" She growled.

"Oh, Hun, I just wanted to let you know that I need those files." He picked at his perfectly manicured nails.

"Sure." May snorted and turned the other way.

Harley huffed and turned around too.

"Hm…must be because of their 'I love Drew' rivalry." I giggled to myself and set the files back on my desk.

I looked though the files once more, noticing a sheet of paper with three letters, darkly scrawled onto it.

'Die.' I read.

"Hm…looks like someone already knows too much." I furred my brows and slipped the piece of paper in my pocket.

Someone knocked on my door lightly. For sure it wasn't Barry.

I sighed and glanced at the window. A dark shadow stood behind the door, making me raise my brow.

"Come in." I called and pushed back my chair.

The person walked in right when I sat down. His purple hair was shoulder-length and shaggy. His onyx eyes were dull, definitely hiding something.

I cocked my head to the side and looked at him.

"Paul Shinji." He grunted and stuck out his hand.

I took it reluctantly and shook it slowly. "So…you're the witness I'm guessing." I questioned.

"Yes." He grunted.

"Do you know how this happened?" I asked.

"No." He replied flatly.

"Nothing?" I urged again.

"No." He sat down on the seat across from me, and crossed his arms.

"Did you see the person who killed them?" I gritted my teeth, starting to get annoyed by his short responses.

"Yes." He grumbled.

"Explain." I pulled out a notepad and a pen.

He hissed something incoherent, but began to tell me what he knew. "He was about six feet tall, he had a strong build, and he looked scary."

I groaned and threw my pen at him. "You suck!" I hissed and stormed out the room.

Paul just sat there with an expressionless face.

"GARY!" I snarled. "You're dinky little witness doesn't know a-," I started, but Paul entered the room.

Gary shot him a look, but he shrugged.

I whipped around and faced him.

"Look here, you better tell me everything you know, or else I'm going to kick you out." I hissed.

He shrugged again and faced Gary. "This woman is crazy, and I can't work with her." He said flatly.

I felt my skin prickle and I shot him a menacing glare. "What did you say?" I grabbed his shoulder and glowered at him. "Don't say I'm crazy." I hissed.

Gary stood up and sighed. "Stop fighting. I want to get to the bottom of this case as fast as I can."

"So do I." Paul and I said at the same time.

I glared at Paul, but he shrugged it off again.

_There definitely is something strange about him…_I bit my nail and furred my brows, trying to think.

"I'll take you to the murder site." He replied calmly; His face unemotional.

"Sure!" I replied quickly, not knowing what else to say.

Gary smiled and pushed Paul towards the door. "Well why don't you get a head start? I need to talk to Dawn real quick." He mumbled nervously.

Paul didn't reply, instead he just casually walked out the door.

After he shut the door behind him, Gary slumped into his chair. "That guy gives me the creeps." He muttered.

"He's not that scary…" I retorted.

"Whatever. Anyways, I need to give you these files. Don't let anyone see them. It gives you more information on the killer." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and snatched the files up. Gently, I laid them in my bag.

"Don't let anyone see them, and definitely don't die. If you do, it's possible that you will put the whole world in jeopardy." Gary grumbled darkly, resting his chin on his clasped hands.

"I won't!" I reassured and patted Gary's spiky brown hair. I started towards the door.

"Just don't." He shook his head.

"I won't die, I swear." I growled with my back towards him.

I left quickly, hoping for no more interruption. I almost ran into Paul along the way.

"Watch it." He hissed, his onyx eyes showing annoyance.

"Well sorry, I didn't know that you had a-," I started a retort, but he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the door.

I sighed, but followed him slowly. He stepped outside our office, greeting the run-down town with a sign.

"Hey, don't be so mean to Twinleaf!" I shouted.

"Whatever." He snorted and threw out a poke ball. A large black Murkrow appeared. Paul threw me over the bird Pokemon and sat in silence while the black bird became airborne.

I was about to say something, when I felt the altitude drop sharply. I grabbed the bird around the neck, and felt it tense. I patted it softly and smiled.

Paul snorted and hopped off first, even though we were about, a hundred feet from the ground.

I raised my brow and hopped of after Murkrow landed. He ignored me and returned Murkrow quickly, without any thanks.

"You shouldn't treat your Pokemon like that." I hissed.

He shrugged and grabbed my wrist once more. He dragged me to a large cliff overhanging a thin river.

"What's so great about this place?" I murmured.

Paul pointed to the other side of the cliff, it hit me then that a strange, pungent smell of blood was strong.

"What…," I started and lifted my head.

Thousands of piles of bodies stretched over the land. You could barely see the earth underneath all the people.

I whipped around to see the town, Vilestone, deserted and quiet when it was usually upbeat and bustling.

"No…" I whispered. My heart was racing a few thousand miles a minute.

"Paul-," I was about to ask him something, when I realized that he wasn't there.

"PAUL!" I shouted. I bit my lower lip nervously. _What if he gets killed…no, what if he's the killer! _My mind was racing madly. My pulse throbbed and I took off away from the sight.

"Where are you?" I shouted out loud.

I passed by the game corner, which looked so desolate.

I ran past all the familiar buildings until I stood in front of the small warehouse in the corner of the town.

I huffed and panted before I slowly entered.

I retracted quickly when the familiar smell of blood entered my nose. I twisted body hung on the wall. The person's eyes shot open with fear, crusted blood was on their torn clothes. Their mouth was ajar from shock.

I noticed a large shard of glass emerged in the person's chest.

I took another step and jumped from the sound of the creaking floor.

"Is this a nightmare?" I breathed.

"No." Someone responded. I couldn't figure out where that voice was.

"Who's there?" I growled.

"No one." The person breathed. The sound made me shiver and clutch myself for protection.

A screech sounded from the window, and blood was etched on it, reading out one word.

"Leave…" I narrowed my eyes and read the letters again. The words were slowly fading out since the blood was oozing down the wall. "I won't leave!" I shouted, once those words clicked in my brain.

"Fine, but give me the files." A cool voice breathed from behind me. The cold breath hit my bare back.

I whipped around to see nothing but darkness.

"Give them to me." The voice repeated.

"No." I said firmly and clutched them to my chest. "I can't lose this to someone untrustworthy." I whispered, mostly to myself.

"I don't want to hurt you." The voice said sadly, but in a vicious tone.

"No, I can't let the evidence slip by, it's too risky." I hissed and looked around once more.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you." The voice groaned.

"NO!" I snarled. I whipped my head around, making my navy-blue hair follow. "Show yourself." I growled, the files were still in my hand to my relief.

"Fine be it." A familiar voice emerged from the shadows. A scowl placed on his face. "I wasn't going to hurt you, but it seems as if there is not choice." He grumbled. A glint of a gun caught my attention.

"You!" I screeched. "I _thought_ I could trust you Paul!" I screamed loudly, making him plug his ears in annoyance.

"I'm the murderer? That took you long enough to notice." He sighed. "Now that you know, there is no other choice, but you kill you." He raised his gun and rubbed his forehead with one hand.

His finger moved, and in that same moment, a bullet came directly at me.

_Dodge it! Dodge it!_ My mind screamed, but I wasn't superman. No, I couldn't have dodged it.

The cold piece of steel lodged itself in my chest. I huffed at the impact and exhaled. I blinked slowly and dropped the files.

Red flashed under my eyelids, my breathing rate got faster and faster. My hand automatically grabbed my chest, feeling the blood ooze out slowly. "You'll…" I started, but he cut me off.

The last thing I saw was Paul pick up the files gingerly and look at me with one last smirk, "See you around." He snorted.

Then it was all black.

What was this? Was it my life that was flashing by me?

The bright images of me as a child flashed before my eyes.

I saw the pictures speed up and show when I was a teenager, when I traveled with Ash in Sinnoh. I smiled to myself, but felt a sharp pang in my chest when I thought about all the friends I was leaving. I bit my lower ling and was about to turn away, when the images flashed black and a familiar face appeared on all the pictures.

"Welcome, to my world. Good luck escaping." A familiar voice greeted.

"What!" I growled and tried to claw at the screen.

Paul seemed unfazed and continued to speak.

"The rule is to find me, then kill me, or something." He chuckled.

"Kill you! I'm sorry, but I don't kill people!" I shouted.

"Do something." He snorted.

"Like?" I shouted and punched the screen.

"Ow…that hurt." He faked his pain emotionlessly.

"You stupid prune-headed boy GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I growled.

"Well, that's up to you. You aren't dead, yet. You have ten days to get out of this world. If you don't, you become my prisoner…forever." He chuckled again darkly.

"You're enjoying this aren't you!" I hissed.

"Maybe." He laughed again. His voice seemed to slice the air.

"Get here right now!" I shouted.

"No." He chuckled.

"UGH!" I shouted and stomped my foot on the ground.

Paul watched me amused and opened his mouth to speak again. "Ten days. If you don't, you will stay here." He closed his eyes, his mouth pursed into a straight line.

"Why…?" I whispered sadly.

Paul twisted but didn't say anything. "Just go." He grumbled.

I blinked at him and the screen disappeared, showing two doors, I opened the first door, and took the first step into the most twisted place that I will ever set foot on.

~End of Chapter Zero~

* * *

RAWR. This is my one, two, three, four...i forgot how many fanfictions I wrote, but it's not that many...trust me.

Review, and tell me what you think! :D

I don't mind if you give me some constuctive critisism, because it actually helps me, as well as some...nice words.

Thank you and check out my profile for new stories every once in a while =w=

GOOD DAY/NIGHT :D

~D3ss


	2. Day One: I know who you are

**E**hehe I know I didn't explain 'His world' but the whole story is about revealing what 'his world' is, so yeah. LOL if you don't understand what his world is or looks like, then that is a good thing. I don't expect you to know it already, unless you read minds…

**Summary:** Dawn Berlitz is a respectable detective, closing every case she's encountered. But, when a mysterious murder case pops up, she is partnered up with a strange witness. Before she realized it, she was pulled into a dark game of love and death.

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked; I wasn't working on a video game or anime. So, please, just tell me that you KNOW I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**:~CLUE~:**

****

**-Day One- I know who you are.-**

* * *

YOU ARE MY POSSESION.

_My peice._

_Do not stray from the board._

_I'll make sure that you follow the rules, and play the game._

_I'm watching you._

_I'll make sure you play the game, and follow the rules._

_Do not stray from the board._

_My peice._

**YOU ARE MY POSSESION.**

* * *

I almost gagged when I stepped outside. The air was dense, barely breathable.

"Damn you…Shinji." I cursed, almost biting my tongue from my frustration.

The slim cobblestone path narrowed as I edged towards a town. The mud houses were small and flimsy, almost collapsing from the dense air.

"What the hell?" I muttered and watched a couple pass by in the streets. Their faces were distraught and pained.

I jumped when someone grabbed my shirt. "H-help…" A little girl walked up to me, clutching my shirt.

Her face was black with soot, her black hair matted down, also black and gritty with soot.

One house collapsed and a few screams and yells followed.

"Where…am I?" I bit my lower lip and frowned.

"Help me." The girl cried firmly. Her cobalt eyes were fierce under her black bangs.

"What's happening here?" I questioned.

The girl shook her head and groped my shirt tighter, leaving grimy black stains on it.

"Uh…Help with what?" I finally sighed.

She pointed to a large castle looking structure, miles ahead of the town.

"Huh?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"S-Shinji…killed…me…s-save me…help..." The girl shuddered. Her cobalt eyes flashed fear and her body shook violently. She collapsed, hitting the ground roughly.

"Hey! What's wrong?" I shouted and grabbed her shoulders.

A small trail of blood left the corner of her pale lips, contrasting from her black hair and pale skin.

Murmurings were heard from around me. "S-stay away from her!" Someone shouted. "Get away now." They hissed.

I winced and placed her on the ground gently, backing away slowly. I realized that any who had spoken to me, were gone.

A chilling scream rang through the air. I grabbed my ears and stumbled backwards, away from the girl.

In one fluid motion, the girl got up. Her beautiful cobalt eyes were replaced with narrowed red ones.

"DIE!" She shouted, charging towards me madly.

I purse my lips and bunched my fist together.

"How about _you_?" I shouted and sent a punch to her gut.

The girl cried out in pain and flew back into her tree, smashing her head against it.

"Huh?" I cocked my head to the side, slightly clueless.

"Nice punch, Hikari-chan." A playful voice sounded from behind me.

"Chan?" I furred my brows in confusion.

I whipped around to see familiar onyx eyes and shaggy plum colored hair. He chuckled slightly and gave a small wave.

I continued to stare in confusion. He looked so much like Paul, but Paul didn't have that personality.

"Don't know me?" He muttered sadly. "Well, that's a shame because I need to take you back to Paul now."

"What? You can do that?" I questioned slowly, continuing to keep my distance from him.

"No," He chuckled darkly. "If I manage to take you with me, it's game over." The strange man pulled out a scythe in mid-air.

I immediately backed away, and he saw that as an invitation to step forward.

"Why…me?" I pointed to myself idiotically.

The man rolled his eyes and lifted his dull, gray blade. I blinked and saw the blood encrusted on the tip of the crescent shaped blade.

"Um…" I pointed at the scythe and back at me, acting more like a bum. _What the heck Dawn, you've solved many cases, you're respectable, so then why can't you handle this little guy? _I thought in my head, which was driving me insane.

"So, it's time for some…action." The purple haired man smirked and cracked his knuckles.

I shivered from the horrid sound of flexing bones. His onyx eyes pierced through me. I narrowed my eyes at him and glared.

He seemed unfazed by my piercing cobalt gaze. Instead, he seemed rather amused.

"I don't think you'll get far with that look." He chuckled.

"How do you know?" I snorted.

"Just…because." He replied shortly and flung his scythe at me.

I groaned as I watched the blade fly towards me, reacting slower than usual.

"Damn this stupid dense air." I hissed dodging right in time for the scythe to narrowly miss my throat.

"Not half bad." The prune haired man commented and went to retrieve his scythe.

"What do you mean?" I mumbled and raised my brow.

"What I'm trying to say, is that, I'm just playing with you." He laughed a genuine laugh, not a chuckle.

"Huh?" I grumbled in confusion. The man must have noticed because he stuck his hand right out at me, almost hitting me in the gut with a powerful chop.

"Reggie. I'm Paul's brother. I'm here to explain things." He sighed.

"Oh. So I guess Paul isn't as much of a bastard now is he?" I grumbled and followed Reggie into a small mud house.

The roof seemed about to collapse, so I was hesitant to enter. Reggie gestured inside and I sat down on a tiny wooden stool.

"You see, every person living in this world has been murdered by Paul." Reggie explained.

"What?" I hissed through clenched teeth. I narrowed my eyes in anger.

"Listen," Reggie sighed, holding up his hand to stop me from ranting. "Paul, is not who he seems to-," He stopped, "Never mind."

"What were you going to say?" I pondered out loud.

Reggie didn't answer. He just started to provide information again. "Paul's going to have you fight eight scythe bearers like me. He is basically testing you. To see if you are worth his time, or just trash that should live on the street…like these people." Reggie mumbled and pointed his thumb to the people outside, who have resumed their daily lives.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly, confused and afraid to hear what Reggie's response was going to be.

"Consider this. You are one very lucky girl, Dawn. I don't think many have ever been given the chance to be tested like this, if they were, they failed and were punished…with…never mind." Reggie rolled his eyes.

I shivered from the thought of Paul's punishments.

"Don't worry. You're they first person that Paul shows any interest in." Reggie smiled and bobbed his head up and down.

"You said that to everyone who was tested didn't you?" I rolled my eyes.

Reggie continued to nod, unfazed by my question.

"Well…were do I find…Paul?" I asked.

"He's at the very top of the tallest point, in the tallest tower on the tallest hill of the tallest place in his world." Reggie said in one breath, which left him gasping for air.

"Oh." I mumbled quietly and stood up from my chair.

Reggie placed his hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry Dawn. I'm sure you can do it." He smiled. "Besides, I haven't told you the main thing yet!" He grinned and sat my back down on the small stool.

"Don't you need something to protect yourself when you fight?" He chuckled and pulled out a cleanly cut, shiny, blue diamond ring.

"Blue…diamond?" I questioned.

"Yes, it's mostly the light and the holder's mood." Reggie smiled and placed the ring on my index finger.

"Huh." I smiled and stroked the ring softly.

A flash of white light burst from the ring, changing my business type clothes to a light blue wrap dress that extended down to my ankles. The dress showed my collar bone and neck, making me look tall and skinny.

"Look's nice." Reggie commented from the side.

"Really?" I pursed my lips.

"Bye!" Reggie chuckled, and then disappeared from the scene.

I grumbled to myself and pondered on how to use this thing. "Damn you Shinjis'." I growled and stormed outside.

The girl that had attacked me was still lying on the ground. Her black hair covered her face and her lips were turned down into a frown.

"Help me…I'm scared…" She mumbled in her sleep and groped the air.

I rushed over to her for no particular reason and scooped her up into my arms. I tilted my head to the side and saw a body of water.

"Lake…" I said out loud and walked towards it quickly.

Very few people looked my way as I carried the girl. They probably brushed it off, thinking that it was some angel carrying a dead girl to heaven.

I sighed and waded into the chilly water. I gently dunked the girls head under the water and shrieked.

"What…the…hell?" I narrowed my eyes at the girl. Her cobalt eyes opened slowly. The dirt and grime flaked off her body in the water to reveal navy blue hair. Just like Mine.

"Dawn. You are me and I am you." The little girl placed a hand over her heart.

"What do you mean? What happened to me? I mean you. I don't understand." I gushed, leaving the child to try to input all the questions I asked into her brain and process an answer.

She girl didn't answer. She dunked her head back into the water, still in my arms.

"Dawn. Why do you think I am in this world? Is it because I died? Did I commit a sin?" She whispered.

"No…you didn't." I mumbled and clutched the girl to my chest.

I waded back out of the water, due to the fact that it was getting cold, and the small Dawn was already clean.

The wind began to pick up and the small Dawn smiled. "I need to go…two Dawn's in one world is too much." She giggled.

"Good luck!" The girl chirped and gave a small wave before she disappeared in the breezed of wind.

Her whisper lingered in the wind a while longer. "Please find Paul…for our sake."

I smiled to myself, suddenly motivated. I was driven to get myself out of this hell hole.

"I promise…that I will get us both out of here." I whispered back to the wind. "I am the only one who knows who you truly are."

The breeze settled and so did my heart. I knew that I could make it to Paul in time…I needed to.

* * *

~Paul's POV~

I chuckled as I watched the small Dawn disappear in the wind.

"You really are cruel you know that?" Cynthia commented from the side.

Her eyes were closed and her blonde hair covered one eyes. Here hands were crossed over her chest.

"You would know." I muttered and rolled my eyes, pretty much waving her comment off.

"So, how come she's your new 'toy'?" Cynthia grumbled, obviously bored.

"Cynthia, shut up. You'll have your turn to fight her okay?" I sighed.

"What will happen if she beats me?" She raised her brow.

"I believe that it is highly probably that she won't beat Roark." I chuckled.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Roark murmured from across the room. His voice echoed off the walls in my office.

"Okay…I don't think that she will get past Gardenia." I snorted.

"That's even worse! You're saying that Gardenia's better than me?" Roark whined.

Gardenia smacked his head with the back of her scythe and pursed her lips. "I'm sorry, but it is proven that I am better than you." She said flatly.

"REALLY? BRING IT ON!" Roark shouted and whipped out his brown scythe. He swung it at Gardenia, which she cleverly blocked with her own, green scythe.

I sighed. "When will those two ever stop?" I grumbled.

"Yeah, well at least you don't have to watch Candice's attempt to flirt with Volkner everyday." Cynthia retorted.

"Good point." I nodded.

"It's pretty bad. I mean…Volkner is pretty unresponsive to those kinds of things…" Cynthia trailed off.

I nodded in response. "I guess everyone gets along quite well…" I mumbled, but I spoke too soon.

Loud shouts came from down the hall. A loud voice boomed angrily. "Get back here you steel brain!" Wake shouted…err…Crasher…Wake…

"Not in a million years!" Byron shouted from outside. His voice seemed more distance.

Maylenne and Fantina sat in the middle of the table, sipping tea together. Maylenne quietly sipped Green tea, while Fantina sipped Earl gray tea. Fantina chatted pleasantly with Maylenne who nodded every once and a while.

A loud buzzing sound came from the ceiling and everything stopped. All the noise in the room was completely silent…even peoples breathing.

"Welcome back Reggie." I greeted my brother pleasantly.

Reggie nodded and looked at the huge mess in the office. "Please don't tell me that I have to clean this…" He frowned.

"Sorry…" I shrugged.

Cynthia chuckled and sat on my desk, viewing all the happenings that the group of scythe wielders.

Reggie had made his way next to Maylenne and ignored the flying objects in the air that were heading his way.

He sat next to Maylenne. She ignored him and continued to listen to Fantina. Reggie leaned over and whispered something to her and she turned tomato red.

Maylenne sent a strong punch to Reggie's stomach, sending him flying back, hitting a bookshelf.

A book fell down and hit Volkner in the head, who was listening to Candice's flirts boredly. He got pissed quickly and threw the book at the closest person to him, which was Roark.

Roark hissed and swung his scythe around, narrowly missing Wake.

Wake took his anger out by yelled and stomping on the ground.

The ground shook angrily, making people grab onto stable objects, trying to save their lives.

Cynthia chuckled again and I watched the scene emotionlessly. I twitched when the stomping lasted a few seconds longer than last time, which dragged onto minutes.

Despite my counting, Wake kept on stomping. I twitched again, and finally exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL? GET YOURSELVES TOGETHER!" I snarled, making everyone in the room jump except for Cynthia, who just nodded.

"I agree. Although I find your performances quite entertaining, we have a serious matter right now." Cynthia glared at the crowd of people.

They all shivered and settled down.

"Now…I believe that Reggie can provide us some info…" I said flatly.

"Um…Yes!" He stood up. "Okay, Dawn Berlitz. She's a detective, quite clever and quick on her feet. I'm not sure how strong she is though, but I don't expect much from such a small woman." He chuckled.

Maylenne sent a punch to Reggie's stomach and he huffed.

"Okay, well I know that Maylenne is strong and she's not that big but…" Reggie trailed off, only to be punched again by Maylenne. The pink haired girl crossed her arms and closed her eyes. She stuck her nose in the air arrogantly.

Cynthia snorted and turned away. "I'm going now Paul…good luck with the children." She chuckled and waved her hand once.

I sighed and turned away, not bothering to bid her a goodbye.

"Okay people. I want you to capture her and bring her to me if you get the chance. If you don't capture her, then she has every right to take your life." I muttered.

"Whatever. I'll capture her easily!" Roark shouted and puffed out his chest in the air.

"No, I will…"Gardenia hissed and whipped out her scythe.

"Oh good god…" I growled.

I watched the same incident repeat again before I left the room. I didn't care about them. All I need was one piece to the puzzle…and my plan would be complete.

_I look forward to seeing everyone *(1)piece in my game._ I smirked and walked to my room slowly, hearing the crashing from my office, yet completely ignoring it.

_And my favorite piece was added first. _I chuckled inwardly and licked lips. _You are the first I'll destroy. Dawn…Berlitz…_

~End of Chapter One~

* * *

Please don't kill me. I think I'm going to die from exaustion...

*(1): He calls everyone in his world the peices of his game...and apparently Dawn is his favorite. =w=

...EH. Don't look at me...I'm not a pervert...D:

Anyways, reviews are highly appreciated. They make me smile :)

Yeah. So tell me what you think :D


	3. Day One Point Five: IRL

**O**!I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I just started school and I have a lot of stuff that I have to do! D:

This is just a short clip of what is happening in real life. xD

**Summary:** Dawn Berlitz is a respectable detective, closing every case she's encountered. But, when a mysterious murder case pops up, she is partnered up with a strange witness. Before she realized it, she was pulled into a dark game of love and death.

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked; I wasn't working on a video game or anime. So, please, just tell me that you KNOW I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**CLUE**

**Chapter 1.5: IRL

* * *

**

~May's POV~

I felt a faint vibration in my front pant pocket. I quickly whipped out my phone and looked at the screen. The number was private, rising my interests. I certainly hoped that it wasn't Drew and his prank calls again.

I sighed, tapped the green call button, and tried to pull off the most enthusiastic voice I could muster. "…Hello?" I responded into the phone.

"Are you May Maple and are you a friend of Dawn Berlitz?" A gruff voice asked quickly, making me jump. It definitely wasn't Drew, for sure.

"Yes," I responded slowly, feeling dread build in my stomach.

"I'm officer Takuto of the Sinnoh Sheriff department. I'm sorry to break this to you, but you're friend was found unconscious in the small warehouse in Vilestone. We don't know what happened to her, or why she is unconscious. She seems to have been shot, but it's not vital. The doctors think she's comatose." The Sheriff said slowly.

I felt my heart stop. "Dawn…" I mumbled and dropped the phone where I was.

"Are you okay?" Misty waved her hand in front of my face as she turned her lips into a frown.

"We need to get to the hospital, NOW!" I shouted. Panic coursed through my veins and I bee-lined towards the door.

Harley stepped in front of me with a dark aura surrounding him. "Where do you think you're going?" He snickered and spread out his arms, preventing me from getting through.

"Move it GAYWAD!" I shouted and kicked Harley in the shin.

He dropped to the ground and moaned in pain. "What the hell Maple?" He whined and rubbed his shin.

Drew, Ash, Gary and Leaf appeared from behind their doors. "What's all this commotion?" Gary asked sternly.

"Dawn…Hospital…" I managed to croak. I fought back tears as I watched my friends and co-workers stand there in shock.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get to the damn hospital already!" Leaf swore. I knew that she wasn't the type of girl that would swear. She was innocent and sweet, but at a time like this, I wouldn't blame her for using profanity.

The guys snapped their head towards Leaf, looking at her in disbelief from witnessing such a horrid word slip from her lips, especially since we were still in the office environment.

Leaf stormed out the building and headed towards her car. Everyone followed her closely behind.

"Do you know what exactly happened?" Misty asked with sad eyes. She walked quickly alongside me to our cars.

"I don't know. Not even the doctors know." I frowned. "I think someone was trying to murder her. She was shot in the chest, but apparently it wasn't vital. She's currently comatose somehow…" I mumbled and hopped into my car.

Misty climbed into the passenger seat, leaving her own car behind at the office parking lot. I supposed that she wanted to talk to me about what was happening.

I put the key in the ignition as quickly as I could and backed up the car, I sped to the hospital, not paying attention to the road like I usually did.

"May…watch where you're going…" Misty mumbled. Her lips were pursed and her face was paled. She gripped onto her seat tightly.

I ignored Misty's plead and sped into the hospital parking space, parking with little care. "Stop, May, calm down!" Misty shrieked and slammed my car door shut. Immediately, I locked the door and booked it into the hospital.

"Hold on!" Misty growled, obviously frustrated that I wouldn't listen to her, but I ran up the stairs and took a breather before I spoke to the receptionist.

"Where…is…Dawn…Hikari…Berlitz?" I huffed loudly and caught my breath. My head pounded from the adrenaline rush.

The lady at the front smiled sweetly and twirled her green hair braid which slung over her shoulder. Her green eyes glistened with worry. "You must be her friend." She said softly. "I believe she is in room 206." She said with a little more urgency.

"Thank you…Cheryl…" I said quickly reading her name tag, and sped off towards the room. I didn't hesitate to fling open her room door.

"Dawn!" I shout and rush over to her bed. Her usual soft ivory skin was pale and scaly. Her normally mid-night blue hair was dull. Dawn's lips were dry and cracked as her eyes were squeezed shut as if she was experiencing a nightmare.

At that moment, Gary, Misty, Leaf, Drew, Ash and Barry entered the room. The all looked sullen and shuffled their feet over to Dawn. Their eyes glued to the ground.

"She looks…horrible." Leaf commented sadly. I bet she didn't mean it in a bad way by the way her facial expressions were read.

My gaze was cold and hard as I watched Dawn's steady breathing. Her chest rose and fell over now and then. Her frozen body lay on the bed, unmoving.

"Do you think she'll make it?" Misty croaked and buried her face into Ash's shirt, who in return, patted her back softly.

"She will, I know it! You have to have faith in her." I narrowed my eyes out the window and pursed my lips.

"May…she's in a comma, and the conditions aren't very good." Drew said slowly, not trying to break the news harshly.

"I DON'T CARE!" I shouted and squeezed my eyes shut. I wished that this wasn't reality. I hoped that she was still smiling and hanging out with the normal gang at the detective's office. I wished that she was still taking up those rare, strange cases that made her the infamous 'weird girl.'

I reached up to wipe my eyes and realized that a tear had escaped. I couldn't cry. Not now. I had to be strong for Dawn, since I know that she'll come back. I know so, and I was going to prove it.

"Gary." I said firmly and stood up from the stool I was sitting at near Dawn's bed. "I'm going to take this case." I nodded.

Gary gave me a strange look and frowned. "What case are you talking about."

"I'm going to find out who did this. I'm taking up Dawn's case, and I'm going to reveal what happened to her." I growled.

"Wha-," Gary started, but he was cut off.

"I'll do it with her." Drew butted in and tugged on my arm. He wrapped his arm around my waist and smirked. "It's for a friend."

"Fine." Gary caved in with a sigh. "I just want to let you know that there is one person that I think is suspicious…" Gary narrowed his eyes towards Dawn.

"Who?" I asked eagerly.

"Start by searching up Paul Shinji's files. He was partnered up with Dawn on this case. He claimed that he was a witness and a victim…but he might as well be the suspect." Gary growled and tilted his head low. "I'm pretty sure he is." He said darkly.

"I'm on it!" I gave a brusque nod and lead Drew out of the Hospital. He followed me silently and let me drag him to the car.

We left first while the rest of the detective gang members stayed to 'talk' to Dawn. They left soon after we did.

I gave a final look up to Dawn's window and saw a shadow hanging at the window. "Drew…" I started. "Did you see that?" I narrowed my eyes at the window to find that the shadow was gone.

"See what?" He said slowly looking up at the hospital building and analyzing where I was staring.

"Nothing…" I frowned and focused my attention back on driving. "It's either that something is going on…or I need an extra cup of coffee in the morning." I scowled.

"I'd say the coffee." Drew suggested with a smirk.

"Gee thanks for the friendly suggestion." I rolled my eyes and parked outside the work building.

Drew entered first to see Harley standing at the door with his arms crossed in front of his chest. A scowl was present on his face and he furrowed his brows at the sight of me peeking behind Drew.

"Where did you go, Maple?" He shrieked and pointed his finger at me once again accusingly.

"I went to the hospital, because I actually have the heart to see a friend that got hurt, unlike you." I snapped and followed Drew to the document room.

Drew snorted and I smirked when I saw Harley's face fall. His eyebrow twitched and his scowl deepened.

"Now do us some good and leave us alone." I added with a snooty voice. Drew chuckled slightly at my tone.

That did it for Harley. He turned his heel and stormed off to his office room, where you could hear him rant to himself about him being better than me.

I rolled my eyes when I heard some of the things that he said about me, but I ignored them, as did Drew.

"Paul Shinji." Drew mumbled to himself repetitively and licked his thumb. He looked though some files and pulled out one with a red sticker imprinted on the side.

"I'm not sure if we should look though this…" I glowered at the paper and placed my hands on Drew.

"We have to. This is for the sake of Dawn, remember?" Drew retorted and set the file on the table. He flipped it open slowly for a dramatic effect, but I just rolled my eyes and helped him flip the file open.

"It's…empty…" I gasped and patted the creamy folder that lay on the table. Instead of files and documents of information, where was a note pinned to the folder.

"Don't interfere." Drew read and narrowed his eyes at the note.

Red letters seeped into the paper and dripped onto the floor. Drew leaned forward and took a small sample.

"It's blood…" Drew trailed off and capped the sample flask that he took. He shoved the flask in his pocket and looked around. "It's pretty fresh too…" Drew grumbled and grabbed my hand.

I felt nauseated and let Drew drag me out of the room. "That must mean that someone is on our case…already." I hissed. I suddenly remembered the shadow near Dawn's hospital window. "That's impossible…" I mumbled.

"What?" Drew asked and shut the door behind us. His eyes darted around the room and he tensed for a moment.

"Is there something wro-," I started, but I was cut off by a girlish, shrill scream. The scream turned into a blood-curdling plea for life, but it was silent after a while.

"Harley!" I shouted hoarsely. I knew that I didn't like that guy, and I probably never will, but it doesn't mean that I would hear him die all of a sudden, especially if he was in the same building as me.

Drew didn't say anything. He just dragged me over to Harley's office. The stench of blood grew stronger as we drew closer to his rooms.

I squeezed my eyes shut in preparing to what I was going to experience. Drew slammed Harley's office door opened and jumped back.

My eyes shot open, and I ended up regretting doing so. I felt bile build up in my stomach as I looked down at the disfigured person lying on the floor.

"Harley…" I croaked. I looked down at the purpled hair man. Red liquid oozed from a slit in his neck little gurgles of blood dribbled from out his now pale lips. His arms were obviously twisted backwards and pulled out of his socket. His legs were seemingly shattered from underneath his skin. His face was twisted in utter horror. Eyes were open with complete fear, boring into the wall across from his view.

"Drew…I'm scared." I mumbled and gasped onto his shirt. He closed his eyes. I could feel him slightly trembling and pulled him in a tighter embrace.

"May…I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do this case…" Drew squeezed his eyes shut and returned my embrace.

"I…" I started, but my voice hitched in my throat, hidden somewhere there, stuck forever. I couldn't get the right words out, but I ended up croaking. "I guess…we can't…" I sobbed into his chest. Completely torn on what I should do. Was it worth my life and Drew's to fight for the mystery of Dawn's almost demise? Should I do this for Dawn's sake?

"I'm shattered." I closed my eyes and breathed into Drew's shirt. "I can't do it…"

~End of Chapter One Point Five~

* * *

Hello my dear reader. I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while and I know that you guys will probably whoop my butt, but I am also almost done with CLUE chapter Two. I don't know about Facade, Shinji Manor and Shaded Blade High though. I need to get working on those...Dx

Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed reading this fanfiction because this is my personal favorite. =w=...well I guess I always say that to the new ones that I have. OH and be sure that you vote on my polls and read my one shots. :) those are always amazing...Jk.

Reviews are appriciated, but not demanded, so I would appriciate if I didn't have to demand you to review...yea.

Reviews get cookies and milk.

Oh AND i would like to shout out to my #1 fan: FluteHero12 or...as she calls herself. Pancake. :D

Also my beef-in-two: TakashiRika. Or just Rika. Or...Phycopath. :D

My fran: Ri or iixXRunoXxii

People Like...: Bella_Charslie_Love, Waveripple, Medinin, Epseon, Suicune, Aiko, Yadayadayada...other Reviewers who's name that I didn't list because I am a complete jerk and I will name them the next time I update.

AND MY LOVELY COUSIN: SERENA LIN. Yeah, don't bother searching her up. There are too many in the world okay? Oh, and also a hi to Adrienne. Her little sister...well she isn't little ain't she. She's like...older than me. Oldies.

Anyways. Goodnight/Day. :D

~Desstorjo Zephorium~


	4. Day Two: Coal

**THE AUTHOR'S AMAZING RAMBLING CORNER OR EMONESS AND STRANGE PECULIAR...RAMBLES:**

**A**rgh. My brain hurts. I can't type too much right now because my school is starting and I have a bunch of stupid, lousy homework. *sigh* I think I might be changing the formatting of my stories. I also realized that I didn't change this thing from last time, so I added a lot of 'stuff' to it xD LOL. If you read this after you already reviewed...I pity you...It's all my fault. BLAME ME FOR BEING HERE...ish. Well I guess you can't do that because I am the one writing this story and of course, you love it so much that you are on this page here to either A.) Review because you love me so much. B.) Review because you love this story so much C.) Review because you think this is a god-awful fanfiction and in fact, you have no life, and you had a bad day so you decided to flame because you wanted to share the solmn on this...dreary day. Well...then. If your answer is C, I have one thing to say...Less than three. Type it out...Less than three. LOL I stole that from Nigahiga's BeiberFever. BTW...Does ANYONE HERE LEIK...LURVE JUSTIN BEIBER? ...Just asking...because don't start a conversation about him with me. I'm totally out of the 'it' stuff right now. It's just not me LOL Dx. Anyways. Please enjoy this story, despite this HUGE and INTIMIDATING paragraph that you just read. I hope you read it anyways. I should stop rambling. OKAY. PLEASE READ. HAVE A GOOD READ. and...wait...GOODBYE...until the end of the page, where this is another rediculously long paragraph on my ramblings.

**Summary:** Dawn Berlitz is a respectable detective, closing every case she's encountered. But, when a mysterious murder case pops up, she is partnered up with a strange witness. Before she realized it, she was pulled into a dark game of love and death.

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked; I wasn't working on a video game or anime. So, please, just tell me that you KNOW I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**CLUE**

**

* * *

**

_Polish all you want,_

_That's not going to get you far._

_How can you polish coal, _

_When you're trying to get rid of the coal?_

_It's not going to get you far._

_Polish all you want._

**YOU'RE JUST CONTRADICTING YOURSELF.**

**

* * *

**

**Day Two: Coal **

~Dawn's POV~

I rubbed my temples and walked through the town again. Most of the people brushed past me, not realizing that I was there.

I scratched my head vigorously, trying to figure out how to get out.

Apparently, I walked through the whole town five times, but ended up in the same spot.

"GOD! THAT STUPID SHINJI! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN I SEE HIM!" I screeched and stomped my foot on the ground.

I sighed, knowing that no one was listening to me anyways. I had already spent a whole day talking to Reggie anyways.

I inhaled sharply, wanting desperately to punch someone.

The sky was ever so red, the sun rising from under the horizon.

I peered over the never ending road, hoping that there was a way out, but I knew that I shouldn't keep my hopes too high.

_That girl…she holds my past. What am I missing? She holds something…that I don't know…_

I thought to myself quietly. I let the world around me slowly disappear while I continued to think.

"How…could…I…be in Paul's world? Even though I am Alive? Or…am I dead?" I hissed and furrowed my brows.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, now." A chilled voice slithered from behind me.

"Who are you?" I replied calmly, not bothering to turn around. I knew that Paul's world was full of creeps anyways.

"I'm Roark. I am the first scythe wielder." The voice said as a figure emerged from behind a thin tree.

"Wow, that's not something you see everyday." I rolled my eyes and analyzed the fact that he wore old-fashioned glasses, a strange helmet, and filthy overalls. His magenta hair covered his face mysteriously and a smirk was present on his face.

"I have been sent here to kill you, so you might want to prepare for this." His smirk widened and he readjusted the grip on his scythe.

"Oh Goodness, not another one of you creeps." I groaned and turned towards the opposite direction of him.

"What? Hey fight me!" He hissed and charged at me with his scythe.

"Are you kidding me?" I rolled my eyes and turned around, only to see a blade inches away from my face. "Whoa there!" I shouted and dodged slightly to the right, receiving a cut on my left cheek.

"There are consequences if you don't agree." Roark smirked and flicked out his brown scythe one more.

I shook my head disapprovingly and rubbed the ring on my finger. "Let's see what this can do."

I felt the ring heat up as I focused my attention on the ring. My heart rate sped up and I felt the wind around me blow.

"What the hell?" I murmured as I felt my dress ripple slightly in the wind. The ring started to burn on my finger and it slid off my finger. It formed a metal pole.

I stared at it in disbelief and shook my head. "Damn Shinji brothers." I murmured and blocked Roark's second attack that he threw at me almost immediately after he regained his balance.

I threw him a glare and swung the 'pole' at him angrily. Obviously pissed that all I got was a freaking pole.

Roark stifled his laughter when he realized that all I had a pretty much a stick. His eyes widened slightly after I swung the scythe towards him.

"What?" He snarled as he gurgled crimson blood. He clutched his stomach to find that blood was seeping through his filthily dirty overalls.

"I don't know…" I responded to his 'what.' I brought back the pole to see blood dripping from the air. I flicked my wrist and my pole started to illuminate. "What the hell! This isn't a pole…It's a scythe!" I hissed as I watched a stream of lights glow from inside a clear blade.

"What the?" Roark growled and clutched his stomach. "I'll be back, and you'll pay for this!" He narrowed his eyes at me and left the scene in a blink of an eye.

"What…was that for?" I murmured to myself and brushed the cut on my cheek gingerly. I frowned and let the scythe go limp in my hands.

"Nice performance." A familiar playful voice chuckled from behind me. I growled at the reorganization of the voice and whipped around, glaring at the tall purple-haired man.

"What do you want, Reggie?" I snapped at him, turning away from him almost immediately when I saw his figure step out from the trees.

"That's not very nice to treat a friend." Reggie gave a fake pout which turned into a smirk. He held out his own scythe warningly and approached me slowly.

"Friend?" I growled as I read his actions. "Please, I'm not going to kill you just because you called yourself a friend of mine." I grumbled and put my own scythe down. The colorful wiring inside stopped flowing, and the blade once again became transparent. Only the distinct crusting of blood was the identification that there indeed was a blade.

"Fine, fine." Reggie rolled his eyes and set his own down. "Anyways," Reggie started. "I'm not here to kill you or kidnap you. I'm here to tell you your past." Reggie nodded slowly after rethinking about what he said and filtered his next process of words. "Aren't you wondering about you? I mean…not you, you, but the little you?" He smirked triumphantly when he saw the blank look on my face, turn into a scowl.

"Fine, you better tell me quickly, or I'll lop off your head." I growled impatiently and waited for Reggie to spit out whatever he wanted to say.

"Don't you remember?" Reggie started. "Think back to when you were five years old." He said firmly and narrowed his eyes at me like he was trying to work some kind of memory function into my head.

"I…don't think anyone humanly possible can remember that far back into their life…" I furrowed my brows and looked at Reggie with a confused expression.

"Just think…" Reggie said as his eyes darted around us. "I guess I'll be taking my leave." He grumbled quickly and disappeared just as Roark had.

"What are people problems in this world?" I grumbled to myself and kicked a rock. "When I was five years old…" I trailed off and sat down gingerly on a rock. A few people stopped by and looked at me solemnly.

"Do you need a place to stay? You look tired and it is late out." They explained and helped me up from the rock. I looked at them strangely, but stood up and followed them to one of the small huts.

The sky had not changed from when I entered. It seemed to be morning for the whole time. I furrowed my brows and looked up at the sky. It was still that eerie color of blood red.

"I take it that you are new to this world." A woman asked slowly. Her brown hair reminded me of Leaf's and her purple eyes shone like a jewel.

I nodded slowly, mesmerized by her eyes, but snapped my attention back to the floor when she turned away. A white haired man, about the same age as the woman gave me a cup of what looked like coffee. He didn't say anything. He just shoved the cracked mug into my hands.

"Don't mind him. He isn't so great with new people." The brunette lady frowned. "Oh, by the way, I'm Sora." She flashed a smile and turned to the white haired man. His red eyes bored into her while she introduced him. "He is Skyler." She pointed at the man who turned away quickly.

"Why don't you go ahead and take a nap. Don't worry, we're pretty good fighters, we won't let anyone touch you!" Sora grinned and went back to chatting with Skyler.

_That Skyler guy reminds me of someone…OH wait. His name is Paul Shinji. _I growled inwardly and stormed off to the bed in their house. Sora and Skyler's possessions were lined against the wall. Pictures and other various items were scattered on the floor. It seemed pretty messy, but it seemed as if it was the only bed in the house.

I frowned once again at how corrupt this world was and lied down on the bed, waiting for sleep to overtake me. It took me a while, but I felt my eyes slowly close as I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_The water was clear, completely transparent. I shivered as I waded into the middle of the pond, looking for something that I didn't even know. I reached a rocky island, and climbed onto it slowly, dragging my heavy body into the island. _

_I felt the rock sink slightly as I sat on it, rubbing my head slowly. I felt the water seep from the base of the island, touching my clammy skin._

_A splurge of water emerged from the right of me and an array of crimson red came up with it. The water rippled and settled again, but the clear water was stained with the red. _

_The smell of blood stung my nose and my eyes started to water from the metallic smell. I felt the air become cold around me and someone faintly shout me name. _

_A plea for help sounded in the background, but it was faint. I felt my hands shoot up and grab my shirt._

_I leaned over and saw the same younger version of me peer back at me. Her eyes were dull and frightened and her hair was short, up to her neck. I felt my hair, which was down to my hips._

_I stared into the pool of clear water which was becoming red. I stood up and scrambled away from the water as the red color was approaching the small rocky island._

_The water started seeping through the cracks of the island and a loud crack sound was heard from underneath me. _

"_Why are you standing on coal, when you are so close to the land?" A voice hissed from behind me. _

_I turned around but saw nothing but the black scenery. I frowned and tried to climb up to the tallest point of the rocky island, but a force pushed me down. The now completely red water started to rise. I slipped and accidentally dabbed my toe into, realizing that it wasn't red water, but it was blood._

_Blood._

_I grimaced and grabbed onto the rock tighter, but I felt something grab my ankle. _

"_Where are you going?" The same voice whispered into my air. I could almost see a smirk from the mid-air. _

_I was dragged from the rock, dragging my nails down the rock, leaving black shavings in my nail._

"_Don't polish the coal. It's only going to be swallowed in blood." The voice chuckled as I released my grip from the rock, which had now turned black. _

_I was falling, falling into darkness. I couldn't see anything. The blackness had enveloped my body, which was frozen; unmoving._

_I felt myself hit some thick liquid, realizing it was blood. I screamed, feeling the blood pull me deeper into the pool. The liquid just pulled me deeper and my breathing became heavier as I tried to keep my face above the blood._

"_Stop trying to contradict yourself." The voice growled, and with one final force, I was submerged in the blood._

* * *

I shot up in bed to hear Sora calling my name loudly. "Dawn, Dawn!" She screamed. I wiped the sweat from my brow and ran down the stairs, following Sora's voice.

I didn't see her or Skyler in the hut, so I dashed outside. I almost shrieked in horror when I saw the familiar overalls and arrogant smirk. Skyler stood in front of him angrily, protecting a few village people while Sora stood in front with a glare. Her fists were balled and her jaws were clenched. Several Bruises and cuts were apparent on her arm. What shocked me was that where was a large black bruise forming on Roark's face.

"Sora, are you okay?" I frowned and ran up to the two people who were brawling. Sora gave me a weak smile and gestured towards Skyler.

"Maybe you should ask Skyler that." She frowned and focused her attention back to the Albino who continuously rounded up the villagers.

I looked more closely to see that he had several gashes at his side that were severe. I rushed over to him and gingerly touched the wounds. He had wrapped them up pretty well, but it looked as if the blood wouldn't stop flowing.

BLOOD.

I shook my head and turned around to watch Sora fight against Roark. He had difficulties keeping up with Sora's speed. She landed a punch in his gut and a kick to his groin. In return, she had gotten more small cuts from Roark's random swinging.

"You're no good." A silky voice hissed from behind us. A slim figure emerged from the trees. Her bright orange hair stood against her green poncho and her bright eyes burned with hate. "Prepare for your demise." The lady summoned her own Green scythe and slashed at Roark from behind.

Roark's eyes widened as He dropped to his knees. "Gardenia…" He coughed out some blood and looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Wait…don't…" He trailed off, but Gardenia looked down at him indifferently, placing one boot on his stomach and swung her scythe down at his neck one last time.

Roark screamed and braced for the impact, flailing under Gardenia's boot. The scythe easily sliced through his neck, which immediately pulsed out blood.

I grimaced and turned away. Sora screamed and Skyler backed the people away from Gardenia.

Gardenia craned her neck and looked at me coldly. "I'll get you later, but duty calls, Master Shinji is in need something else for now."

I furrowed my brows at the name Shinji and pulled out my own scythe. "You aren't getting anything." She smirked and rushed forward towards Skyler.

"SKYLER, NO!" Sora deafeningly screamed. Before I could stop anything, Skyler was on the ground. Blood seeped from his chest, collecting on the ground where he lay.

"You…YOU!" Sora shook with fury. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as sobs racked her body. "How could you kill him? He means…" Sora broke down in sobs.

"Sora…" I starting, trying to comfort her. She didn't look up, she just continued to sob into her hands as Gardenia approached her.

"Now, don't cry darling, come with me, and we'll make it all better." Gardenia smirked. Her voice slithered evilly as she held her hand out towards Sora.

"Don't listen to her!" I hissed and ran towards the two of them. I couldn't make it any closer because there was an invisible barrier surrounding them.

Sora blocked her ears and screamed. "SKYLER!" She let out a deafening cry and collapsed on the ground.

"Sora!" I shouted and pounded against the barrier. "Let me in!" I hissed, tears forming in my eyes.

"I told you, I'll be back." She smirked and flicked her short orange hair. "See you around, Loser." She chuckled and disappeared with a limp Sora slung over her shoulder.

* * *

~Paul's POV~

I entered my office slowly, fully aware of all of the eyes that were set on me. I grimaced and sat down on my leather chair.

"So…" Volkner commented flatly. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the table. "What's up with that Skyler guy and Sora girl?" He mumbled and set his feet on the table.

"It's all part of the game." I whispered as a smirk spread over my face. Volkner stared at me blankly and turned his attention back to Candice who was smiling and sending him looks from across the table.

A black void opened up from beside me and Cynthia stepped into the room. "So, how was taking care of these kids?" She chuckled and flicked her wrist towards the five who were present at the table.

"Not as amusing as usual." I said dryly and rubbed my temples slowly.

"Oh really? I heard that Dawn is progressing further in your little 'game' or what not." Cynthia mused and set a hand firmly on my shoulder.

"Whatever." I grumbled and twirled my chair around. I gazed out the window and a screen to the left of the window, showing Dawn's every movements.

"She already met Gardenia and Roark, but Gardenia ended up killing Roark and Skyler." I sighed and slammed my fist on the table. Everyone in the room jumped except for, of course, Cynthia.

"I thought you were going use Skyler as one of your pieces." Cynthia murmured to herself and gave me a strange look. I shook my head disapprovingly.

"Yeah, I was, but Gardenia killed him since she went rather psycho. She supposedly spared Sora's life. They were insignificant pieces. Skyler was going to die sooner or later, and Sora's going to die soon anyways." I shrugged indifferently.

"You're really an ass you know that?" Cynthia chuckled and brushed her long coat off. She blew her blond bangs out of her face and looked at the rest of the five below her.

"Yeah I know. I guess it runs in the family." I sighed and turned my attention back to the five who were quietly sitting at the table.

"Is there anything bothering you guys right now?" I asked flatly, noticing that they were a lot more tense than usual.

"I guess Roark's gone isn't he?" Byron managed to force out of his lungs. His eyes were stony and hard. Of course he would be feeling upset, especially since Roark was his son.

"Keep in mind guys. You all are already dead." I snorted and stood up from my chair. "My orders haven't changed."

A faint buzzing sound was heard from the ceiling and we all looked up to see Gardenia entering with a figure slung over her shoulder.

"At least all hell hasn't broken lose yet." She chuckled and set the knocked out girl on the ground. Her long brown hair disgusted me.

"She's of no importance. Make sure that she's kept in a separate room, away from everyone." I waved my hand in the air to send Gardenia away, who bowed and parted from the room.

"Paul." Reggie walked into the office with no emotion on his face. "She doesn't remember anything." He sighed and took a seat at the table.

"I don't expect too much of her. Besides, she'll know sooner or later. She'll find out in her…nightmares." I smirked and knocked a chess piece off the chess board. I knocked two pawns on the white side, and one pawn on the black side.

I grabbed the king on the white side and crushed it slowly with my fist. I did so to the other pieces until there were only six black pawns, six white pawns, one white queen and one black king.

"Let the game begin." I chuckled and set the board aflame.

~End of Chapter Two~

* * *

OMG sorry guys for not updating in forever...D;

I missed a lot of people who review so I need to do a redo okaY?

Tanya Adams 64, catlover5463, mednin, Aiko HanaKai, mudkipluvr4ever, KuraiDawn, Almiaranger, FluteHero13, sugar and limes, Empoleon4eva, shinyumbreon, MaexSketch, TKCat, Negative10, DaRkMiDnIgHtSnEaKyCaT, Espeon210, suigetsu-is-the-bomb, pokeongirl4, DarkzerkerX, .love, an unamed person, and an anyomous person called 'LOLOL'...?

Everyone get's cookies, doughnuts, milk, and...coffee. I LURVE COFFEE. It's a writers best friend. :)

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! It makes me really happy to be writing! I just love this fanfiction, and I can't wait until the next update! I'm sure that it's going to sweep you guys off your feet! Literally! In a metophoric way...D:

Okay guys, it's good night for me, I don't know about you guys, but it some cases it might be a good morning. Whatever. I hope you enjoy you day or sleep. Either way! Have an awesome...time! There. I found a versitile word.

Signing Out,

Desstorjo Zephorium


	5. Day Three: Forest

**WOAHHOHOHO! WHAT? I DIDN'T KNOW THIS. WHY? I am a nominee for being 'The next big ikarishipper…?" Oh goodness gracious.** Anyways…please continue. BTW if u want to vote, for anything, just find it on The biggest Ikarishipping Fan's profile, she has all the catagories. If not, visit...my profile if i get it up. LOL I wont make you vote for me, chose the person who inspires you!

**A**hhH! 'Ello my fellew readars. I really want opinions now. LOL because last time, ZetroC Girl did bring up a good point and I'm going to change the rating. If you have any objections, please PM me and send me a reasonable reason on why i shouldn't be rated 'M'

* * *

**Summary:** Dawn Berlitz is a respectable detective, closing every case she's encountered. But, when a mysterious murder case pops up, she is partnered up with a strange witness. Before she realized it, she was pulled into a dark game of love and death.

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked; I wasn't working on a video game or anime. So, please, just tell me that you KNOW I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Last time on CLUE:

_"Paul." Reggie walked into the office with no emotion on his face. "She doesn't remember anything." He sighed and took a seat at the table._

_"I don't expect too much of her. Besides, she'll know sooner or later. She'll find out in her…nightmares." I smirked and knocked a chess piece off the chess board. I knocked two pawns on the white side, and one pawn on the black side._

_I grabbed the king on the white side and crushed it slowly with my fist. I did so to the other pieces until there were only six black pawns, six white pawns, one white queen and one black king._

_"Let the game begin." I chuckled and set the board aflame._

* * *

**CLUE**

* * *

_Are you lost?_

_Can you not see?_

_Maybe you can't find the light that leads you out._

_Hiding deep within,_

_Are the answers you want._

_But, I'll make sure,_

_That I'll use all my power, to lead you away._

_Deeper…Deeper into that forest._

* * *

**Day Three: Forest**

~Dawn's POV~

After Gardenia left, I sank to my knees and threw my head into my palms. "Dammit! Why does it always end up like this?" I growled.

I slammed my fist on the ground and looked into the blood red sky. It seemed as if the sun that was beating down on my skin, was also laughing at me. I scowled to the ground and shook my head sadly.

"Sora….," I heard someone croak and cough from behind me. "Damn." I heard them curse. I turned around to see Skyler lying on the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Skyler! Are you okay!" I shouted desperately. I scrambled up and when to go inspect if he was alive, or a talking corpse.

"Damn." He cussed again and attempted to pull his body up. I stared in disbelief as the pool of blood underneath him that had started to grow larger.

"Hold on Skyler, don't strain your body, you can die!" I shouted quickly, trying to get the message into his head.

Skyler seemed to get what I was saying, and let his body drop back to the ground. His eyes seemed dull and bored. "I'm so useless." He growled and closed his eyes.

I made my way over to him and examined the cut. It was pretty deep, so I tried to think of something to wrap it with. I looked down at my dress and heaved a sigh. _It was a pretty one too…_I thought solemnly before I heard the loud rip of my dress ring in my ears.

I removed Skyler shirt quickly before his wound became infected and almost barfed when I saw the huge gash on his stomach. I could feel Skyler wince as I dabbed the cloth on his skin.

"Sorry…" I muttered every time Skyler winced. I knew it must be painful, and it wasn't his fault. Gardenia had just come along and almost sliced him into sushi.

Skyler's breathing slowed slightly. He inhaled for a long while, and let out a quick breath. He did so repetitively, as if he was hyperventilating.

"Stop worrying Skyler," I snapped suddenly, surprising even myself. I wasn't expecting my voice to be so sharp. "Sora's not going to die, she's stronger than that isn't she?" I finished more softly, wrapping a piece of fresh cloth in his wound.

Skyler didn't respond. He stared up into the red sky with longing eyes. He shook his head sadly, slowly, wasting his time away. He opened his mouth with guilt flooding his face, but he closed it again, stopping his head from shaking. "We should go look for her." Skyler finally signed. His voice had a sad edge to it, almost as if he was guilty.

"No need to worry. I'm fine going along with you!" I chirped. "I'll be fine, It would be a good chance to get away from those freaks anyways." I nodded with satisfaction, feeling at ease with my plan.

"That's not what I meant." Skyler said in a low voice. He hung his head and heaved a long, loud sigh. "It could possibly get dangerous from here on out." He turned to me with his shoulders slumped and his eyes filled with sadness, it was a complete contrast from the character I saw a few hours ago. I probably couldn't even understand how much Sora meant to Skyler.

"I'm sorry…" I bit down on my lip, trying to think of another comforting to say, but I couldn't find the right words. I could only sit on the ground next to him, patting his back occasionally and raking my brain for words in this situation, only coming up empty handed.

"It's fine." Skyler breathed and got up from his spot. He scowled at the ground and stretched out his legs. "I'm guessing that they took her to that castle." Skyler pointed at the large structure some distance from here.

"The problem is…" I said with a frown, "That I couldn't get out of the town, not matter what I did." I hissed and dug my heel into the rocky soil underneath me.

"Is it because you aren't really from this world?" Skyler questioned with a raised brow. He started towards the castle.

I pursed my lips and stayed in silence for a long while, trying to decide whether or not I should tell him the truth. I sucked in a long breath and prepared to tell him all that I knew.

"I don't know." I responded slowly, dragging my voice out longer than usual to make sure that he heard what I said. I knew he would be a little woozy from the blood loss.

He slowly rolled up his head and looked at me with a confused look, somewhat similar to a man with one too many shots at a bar. He narrowed one eye and opened his mouth, swaying his head in the air like his neck wasn't able to hold it. "What?" He said, furrowing his brows, still holding the confused look on his face.

"Never mind, let's just get going." I huffed and helped the wounded boy up. He grabbed onto my shoulder and pointed his finger at the forest lazily.

"I know a short cut, in there." Skyler said slowly. He shuffled his feet to keep up with mine. His face seemed to get more color, but was still unbelievably pale.

"Fine, fine." I snapped and dragged him through the entrance of the forest. The trees seemed rather normal. They were leafy and green, contrasting from the popping green leaves stuck to the tree.

It got darker as we walked deeper into the forest, the trees loomed over us like claws, caging Skyler and me from getting out. I frantically looked around and saw that the entrance was still there. I let out a sigh of relief, and reluctantly continued to travel deeper into the forest.

"Skyler, are you sure about this short cut?" I pondered out loud and nudged the wounded boy on my shoulder. He grunted and looked up at the trees.

"Um…Yeah, my friends use this way all the time." He said with a brusque nod. He rewrapped his arm around my shoulder stopped. "Maybe we should rest, I don't think we should travel too far when I'm injured…" Skyler sucked in a breath and sat next to a tree trunk.

I sighed, irritated by Skyler's irregular mood swings and sat down in front of another tree trunk, across from Skyler. We both looked up at the trees, trying to trace a sense of an opening to see the sun.

I felt woozy and sleepy and my eyelids drooped slowly and finally shut with exhaustion.

* * *

_I sat cross-legged at the river bed. An unknown boy was beside me, tapping my shoulder constantly, smiling and teasing me._

_I sighed, being the mature one and trying to ignore him, but I couldn't hold much longer. I got up and screeched at the boy incoherent words._

_The boy seemed taken aback and slipped backwards, almost falling into the pond. I gasped and lunged forward, hoping to save him. _

_He waved his hands frantically in the air, trying to push me away, and save himself at the same time. I already knew it was too late him to save himself._

_I dashed forward and pushed him back onto the ground, feeling my feet push myself into the water._

_The water was cold, freezing me down to the bone. The current pushed me around violently, making me gasp for air, choking on the water._

_I waved my hands in the air to push myself up._

"_Help!" I shouted._

_Then, I remembered…_

_I didn't know how to swim._

* * *

I woke up abruptly from my strange dream. A sudden breeze blew in my face, taking me by surprise._ A breeze in the forest?_ I thought to myself with sudden suspicion.

"Skyler." I looked down and tried to find the white haired boy, to find that he was gone. I frantically looked for the entrance to see nothing but leafy green trees and the dark shadows looming in the depths of the forest.

"Sky-," I started, but I knew that something was suspicious. A faint rustle in the bushed caught my attention, and I paused, tensing my muscles. I knew something, or someone was there, I could sense it.

"Just come out." I growled and crouched down in a defensive position. My eyes darted around the area, making sure that nothing was about to attack me out of nowhere.

I felt a bead of sweat roll down my left cheeks as I held my clenched hands in front of me, ready to attack as well. The rustle became louder, making my heart pound inside of me.

A snicker sounded from behind me, making me jump out of my skin. My blood ran cold as the familiar voice slithered to my ears.

"I did so, now, the fun's over. I'm going to have to kill you." The feminine voice chuckled lowly. Her piercing orange eyes caught my cobalt ones.

"I'm not afraid of you." I growled. "You can't kill me." I met her gaze with an equal level. Inside, I was shaking and trembling from her serpent-like gaze sent shivers down my spine.

"You will be." She shrugged like what I said had just passed by here like a gentle breeze. She clenched her fists and reached out into the air, pulling out her green scythe from no where.

I twisted my ring as if it was a reflex, feeling a burning sensation peel away at my skin. "Don't count on it." I smirked and whipped out my transparent blade. I knew I had to be extremely careful because she already knew that I had an actual scythe.

"You can't fool me." She chuckled and disappeared from thin air. I felt my eyes dart around in my sockets, trying to find where Gardenia had went. The wind whispered in my air. My hair slapped my face lightly as a result. A snap came from the trees behind me.

I tensed my muscles and braced myself for an impact. Like the speed of light, a green and orange blur shot out from the bushes and darted for my back. I raised my scythe and blocked the blade just in time for it to not collide, or rather, slice through my body. I felt my grip slightly slip on the handle of the scythe. I jumped back, glaring at my opponent who eyed my like a piece of meat.

"Are you having fun?" Gardenia chuckled, "Because I am." She furious swung her blade down at me, neatly placing a gash on my shoulder. I bit back a yelp and flicked back my blade. The networks of lights were set a glow and I crouched down in a defensive mode. Gardenia didn't seem to care. She just kept throwing slices at me. I blocked most of the violent slashes she threw at me, and managed to get away with minor cuts.

She continued to advance towards me with the advantage of being offence. I tried to speed up my blocks to push her back, but was failing. I was exhausting easily and was close to giving up, but I was fighting for my life, so there was no way I was going to give up…yet. I paused. I heard another noise in the forest besides Gardenia's scythe slicing air.

I flicked my attention back to Gardenia to see her scythe swing towards me. The blade glinted as I felt everything turn to slow-motion. I stepped backwards, nearly tripping over a tree stump and felt my back collide against the lumpy, rough edge of tree bark. The scythe seared my cheek, and narrowly missed my neck. The worst thing was that I was trapped, with the scythes edge curved around my neck. The end was pieced to the bark, not wanting to let go yet. I didn't have a choice. I couldn't slip out of the prison she created, I also couldn't move forward, unless I wanted to lop my head off.

"Oh, look. Someone's in a pickle." Gardenia giggled cheerfully. "It's time to die now." She gazed at me with her icy cold eyes. Her eyes were probably one of the warmest colors I knew, but, the way they narrowed, one glace, sent me taking a skinny-dipping through the Arctic Ocean.

Gardenia's eyes never left me as she pulled out a dagger from her back pocket. Her eyes lit up with happiness as she raised the dagger in the air, letting me witness its sharpened edge.

A bit back a scream and sucked in a breath. I dared myself not to close my eyes. Gardenia pressed the cool blade against my neck. I inwardly panicked, already seeing visions of my neck being sliced open and…other lovely thoughts...

I felt my eyes dart around wildly, but the time just seemed to slow even more. My heartbeat sped up erratically as I felt the blade break my fragile skin.

"Goodbye." Gardenia smirked and lifted her blade in the air, getting ready to plunge the dagger into my neck.

I forcibly shut my eyes and waited for the pain to hit me, but it never came. A loud hiss came from Gardenia and I opened one eye. Gardenia's eyes were narrowed and a dagger was pierced against her back.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed and whipped her hand to face a bored looking blond haired man around his early twenties.

"Master says to stop, you are going too far. If you don't obey, I will kill you right here." The blond haired man said in a monotone voice, he lifted a gold scythe with electricity lining the edges, threatning to shock anyone.

"Volkner, I know that this is the best for Master. He's being distracted by a mere girl." Gardenia snickered, keeping her knife raised in case something happened and I managed to slip out of her prison.

"Let. Her. Go." Volker growled, this time showing slight emotion. He gripped his scythe, growing irritated.

"No." Gardenia refused and charged at Volkner, "I KNOW THIS IS RIGHT, I'M DOING THIS FOR MASTER!" She roared furiously.

"Hn. Boring." Volkner commented quietly as he positioned his scythe in front of him right before Gardenia collided with him, impaling her through the stomach. "Your careless actions aren't going to get you anywhere."

Gardenia's wide eyes suddenly warmed up as her body sagged. "I…just…wanted to…help Master…" The orange haired woman choked out blood and gripped onto the edge of Volkner's scythe. He watched her observantly as she slowly eased the blade out of her chest.

"You're disgusting. You don't know what's best for Master, only he knows." Volkner spat and ripped the rest of the scythe out of her limp body. She fell like a sack to the ground, crumpled and broken. She was a completely different character than she was when she was going against me.

"Be gone." Volkner grumbled and slammed the end of his scythe into her neck. Her body convulsed from a shock from the electricity in Volkner's scythe as she gave one last shudder of life.

"Sorr-," She started, but the voice gurgled away into silence, leaving me to stand there silently, waiting for someone to get the scythe away from me.

"Dawn Berlitz." Volkner stated and tore the scythe away from the tree, and from around my neck. The scythe, once free from the trunk, shattered and dissolved into the air.

I didn't say anything in response. I just glowered at the the man, boring my eyes into Volkner's completely bored facial expression. It was silent for a moment, the tensions rising in the air.

"You seem quite weak." He noted as well and re-gripped his scythe, now at a idle position, indicating that he wasn't going to kill me quite yet. _Yet_. I knew by the look in his eye that he would eventually come after me and try to kill me…or something.

"You're boring." Volkner sighed, slumping his shoulders and dropping his arms at his side. His scythe had disappeared and his mouth was downturned into a frown.

"I'm not boring." I snapped. Cautiously watching how he would react. His eyes seemed to spark, but nothing else seemed to change.

"Hm, a defensive one." Volkner nodded, seemingly taking notes to himself. I watched him suspiciously and tilted my head to the side. "Don't worry Dawn Berlitz. I'm not going to attack you. I was only teaching Gardenia her place." Volkner said in his once again monotone voice. "I was sent here by my master to make sure that you were making progress. Besides, you're not supposed to die yet." Volkner said in a low voice.

"Gee, thanks for brightening up my day." I muttered sarcastically.

"Ah, yet she is sarcastic." Volkner observed again. He placed his hand on his chin and thought to himself for a moment. "I believe that this information will be suffice." Volkner brusquely bobbed his head again. "See you when you're ready to die." Volkner waved casually and walked off into the woods, disappearing as a dark ominous wind swept over the area he was traveling in.

I raised a brow, and let it back down again. I hadn't killed anyone on my own yet. Something was definitely suspicious. Why did Paul keep sending me help?

* * *

~Paul's POV~

I watched silently with my lips pursed, watching the horrid acting of Volkner. I chuckled slightly and watched Dawn. Her deep cobalt eyes were calling my name, she just didn't know it. Her lips spilled my name, that's all I heard. Call me delusional, but it's me.

"Hn." I grunted and turned back to my desk when Volkner left, leaving a very confused Dawn behind.

"Where's Volkner?" Candice pouted and tugged at her skirt. I sighed and gave her a quick eye roll.

"He'll come back soon, I promise." I growled and watched the rest of the people at the table in front of me gulp.

"Gardenia's gone too." Maylenne shook her head sadly and shot glances at Reggie who seemed to be reassuring her somehow.

"It's our duty, to serve him." Cynthia crossed her arms and blew her blond bangs out of the way of her cold eyes. "If you object, we will have no problem eliminating you from this society." She shot a piercing glare at everyone in the room and leaned back against my desk, crossing her legs casually.

"Hn." I grunted in agreement. My eyes landed on a charcoaled chess board, I grabbed and pawn and threw it in a trash can.

A buzz came from the ceiling and Volkner landed on the ground gently. Behind him was an albino teen around my age. He closed his eyes with and scowled.

"Well," I smirked. "Welcome Skyler." I nodded and gestured towards Byron, suggesting that he should take him to go see Sora. "I can always count on my best actors." I smirked, showing my razor sharp teeth.

Skyler gave a quick not and followed Byron out the door.

Volkner approached me and tilted his head downwards as in a polite gesture. I waved it off and watched him carefully. "I'm sure you already know this," Volkner cleared his throat, "But I just want to let you know that Dawn Berlitz is definitely the one you knew in the past."

I smirked and grunted, "I know. She's definitely her." I nodded and waved him off.

_Won't you stay in my forest for a little while? Just a bit longer, I'm lonely, I need the company. I'll make sure that you can stay for a while, a while, a while, a while, a while, forever. Stay in my world forever, I'll make sure you do. _I smirked and sat down at the head of the table, replaying everything that happened in the past, up to now. My memories infested with that one girl. Dawn Berlitz. I had to destroy her before I went insane.

~End Of Day Three~

* * *

Whoo! I finally update CLUE again! :D

OMG. I have to update S.B.H now.

LOL. I was so happy when I found out that I was a nominee for the Next Ikarishipper. LOL I just write for fun, I hope I do make people feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I write about Ikarishipping. I wonder if it's like a religion. PEARLSHIPPERS CAN BE CONVERTED TO IKARISHIPPERS :D. LOL idk. I somewhat am still attatched to Pearlshipping, but Ash is such a player. NO way. He should have Misty. -Ego/Pokeshipper- (Yes, yes, shun me)

OH goodness, there goes another rant. :3

Anyways, what do I usually say...AH. yes. R&R's are appriciated. I really am not going to force your to review, but I would always love a little 'hi' or something

GOOD DAY/NIGHT :D

Stay classy,

D3sstorjo Zephorium


	6. Day Four: Cobble

**A**rgh. My brain hurts. I remember telling IvyBean that my brain exploded, luckily she helped me out and checked to find out that I still had all the pieces…Phew. I dislike homework, but yet again, who does. LOL. Really. Please tell me that you dislike homework. Thank you. HEHE. R&R's get cookies! SMILEY FACES x12. Oh, and check out my profile everyone and a while, I get new story ideas up and Polls and stuff, you gotta love those…!

* * *

**Summary:** Dawn Berlitz is a respectable detective, closing every case she's encountered. But, when a mysterious murder case pops up, she is partnered up with a strange witness. Before she realized it, she was pulled into a dark game of love and death.

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked; I wasn't working on a video game or anime. So, please, just tell me that you KNOW I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Last Time on CLUE:

_Volkner approached me and tilted his head downwards as in a polite gesture. I waved it off and watched him carefully. "I'm sure you already know this," Volkner cleared his throat, "But I just want to let you know that Dawn Berlitz is definitely the one you knew in the past." _

_I smirked and grunted, "I know. She's definitely her." I nodded and waved him off._

'_Won't you stay in my forest for a little while? Just a bit longer, I'm lonely, I need the company. I'll make sure that you can stay for a while, a while, a while, a while, a while, forever. Stay in my world forever, I'll make sure you do'. I smirked and sat down at the head of the table, replaying everything that happened in the past, up to now. My memories infested with that one girl. Dawn Berlitz. I had to destroy her before I went insane._

* * *

**CLUE**

* * *

_Did I hurt you?_

_You hurt yourself._

_Have you fallen?_

_You only tripped._

_I will throw the stones._

_Will you hide?_

_There is not way you can, since cobble is on your very path to me._

* * *

**Day Four: Cobble**

~Dawn's POV~

After Volkner left, I felt the sun start to caress my skin. I looked up to see a gap in the trees. I sighed, wondering if Paul had something to do with all of this. I was left in utter confusion. It didn't make sense. Why would Paul make me go through all this danger, when he was obviously rigging something…?

I signed and sat down, knowing that there were going to be a lot more people after me. Why should I keep moving around if they were all going to be eliminated anyways?

Growling, I forced my through the trees, recognizing the entrance. I felt all alone again without Skyler and Sora with me. I never knew where Skyler went after Gardenia popped up, my guess was that he was killed, or kidnapped by Paul. I growled.

I slipped out of the forest as fast as I could, hoping to forget all the horrid memories I had acquired there.

The red sun had once again beat down on me, smiling devilishly. I threw my head back and cursed at it before I shuffled my feet and kicked a rock. The heat was stronger than usual. I blinked back a few drops of sweat. I was suddenly I had ripped my dress, it let the wind ripple through, cooling me down.

I paused my aimless walking, thinking about all the things that I had been through in Paul's strange 'world.' I had met a younger version of me, which was a mystery to discover within itself, I had met two friends, Sora and Skyler which had been either murdered or kidnapped by Paul and his freaky minions. I had ten days. Ten days to comprehend what the hell was going on and get the hell out of here was not even close to enough time.

"I've already wasted…FOUR DAYS…that means I only have six days left…" I pursed my lips angrily and blinked. If I didn't get out of here, I would never be able to see my friends again…

I fought back tears of frustration and gazed off into the horizon. The castle's peak was visible. I glared menacingly at it and clenched my fists. I would have to get to Paul and kill him. Anger ignited in my veins, but a small pebble hit the side of my head, snapping me out of my trance.

"Who's there?" I whipped around.

A tall cloaked figure stood near a tree trunk, a small round pebble was in his hand. "No one is here…" He trailed off with a chuckle.

"This place is full of creeps." I muttered to myself and rolled my eyes. "Why the heck are you throwing rocks at me?" I scowled towards the cloaked figure.

"Um…because I was trying to get your attention for over thirty minutes?" He pulled down his hood and smirked.

A man with black hair and deep blue eyes caught my attention. He was tall, muscular and rather attractive. It still didn't change the fact that he still was a bit of a freak.

"Name?" I inquired, making sure that this wasn't some kind of twisted being on this world. I wouldn't be surprised if he was.

"I'm Lucas." He smiled and held out his hand. "You?"

"…I'm…Dawn." I blinked a bit and hesitantly held out my hand. Lucas grabbed my hand and shook it softly before releasing my hand and smiling. "Um…can I ask a question?" I raised my brow.

"Shoot!" Lucas smiled shrugging his shoulders.

"Who are you?" I blurted quickly, curiosity over taking me.

"I'm Lucas Kyohi, a Shinigami from the underworld." He stated bluntly. I looked at him strangely and frowned.

"A…Shinigami?" I frowned.

"Yes, A Shinigami is a person who-," Lucas started, but I cut him off.

"I know what a Shinigami is." I rolled my eyes.

"Well…that's good." He nodded and swung out a large scythe, larger than the one I had. It was decorated with various bones and skulls.

"Um…what's that for…?" I said nervously, poking my fingers together, trying to ignore the sharp glint of the blade.

"Don't you want to get out of here? I can get you out. All I have to do, is kill you with the scythe, and your spirit will return back to the normal world." He said sternly, gripping his scythe tightly.

"That…sounds…better than what I was planning." I grumbled honestly. I looked back at the large crescent shaped blade and shivered. I didn't want to know what I was like if I was killed by that…thing.

"No need to worry, It won't hurt." He chuckled, raising his scythe above his head. I wrapped my arms around my head protectively, waiting for the searing pain to envelop me, but again, pain never came.

A loud clatter caught my attention and I saw Lucas' scythe on the ground.

I peered out from under my arms to see a small figure crouched down, a fierce look was set on her face like a stone.

"Dammit." Lucas cursed. "Why are you here Maylenne?" He spat and narrowed his eyes at the small woman in front of him.

She didn't move or respond, she just stood there, frozen.

Lucas bent down and snatched up his scythe all the while glaring at the small woman known as Maylenne. "Did you _Master_ send you here?" Lucas growled, venom dripped in his voice.

"Possibly." Maylenne shot back, her voice was drenched with an equal amount of bile as Lucas'.

Lucas growled something inaudible about being too vague and cracked his knuckled. "Since you disturbed my peace, I'll have to kill you. I don't care what your Master says." Lucas hissed, gripping his scythe tighter as if clenching his fists.

I hid behind the tree, unknowing who to rely on. Lucas was a Shinigami, who knows if I could trust him.

Maylenne pulled out a pair of dangerous looking boxing gloves. Spikes were aligned along the edges.

"Ladies first." Lucas glowered, standing still, waiting for Maylenne to punch him.

"Don't mind if I do." She smirked, showing her sharp teeth.

I shivered, watching the scene, hoping I could slip away, but the fear of being chopped up in the process over took me. I sighed, unable to move from the current spot I was at now.

I sat down, hoping to ignore the brutal fight that was happening behind me. Shivering, I hugged my knees, hoping that this whole thing was a nightmare.

I turned around, watching Lucas and Maylenne brawl. Maylenne sent strong punches towards Lucas, so strong, that I could almost see the wind ripple in front of her fist. Lucas' swings were also powerful. The wind snapped every time he sliced the air, aiming for Maylenne, better yet, her head.

Maylenne grunted as she recoiled back, not managing to hit her target. Lucas to the chance to lunge forward, but Maylenne darted away from the crook of the blade and managed to jab his side. He grunted and hopped away from her gloves which were dangerously close to his stomach.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid?" Maylenne taunted as she re-adjusted her gloves, smirking towards the panting Shinigami.

Lucas huffed, setting the tip of the blade on the ground and leaned on it, his blue eyes were clouded with mixed emotions. I raised my brow as Lucas continued to breathe heavily. I had a gut feeling that it wasn't from his body being strained from the fight or fatigue.

Lucas closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his pants were becoming louder as the seconds slowly drained away. He flicked open his eyes. I gasped.

His blue orbs weren't blue. They were a dark shade of blood red. Within a second, his scythe was whipped out from the ground and he was dashing towards Maylenne.

I blinked.

Maylenne was on the ground. Her small body was crumbled together and droplets of blood rained onto the ground like ruby gems. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at Lucas.

"I will not tolerate such a lowly creature to talk to me in that fashion." His voice came out deeper than before, shocking me.

Maylenne let out a long string of curses and lowered her head to the ground as her breathing became heavier as Lucas' did, except for a completely different reason. She looked up for a moment and cracked a smile. "You better tell my Master I said good-bye…as well…as Reggie…" She grumbled. Each word became slurred.

I hid behind the tree once again, knowing that it wasn't much protection, but it was better than throwing myself in the open. I had to strategize fast, or else Lucas might end up killing me.

"Dawn." Lucas called gruffly, stepping out from behind the tree, watching me curiously as I held my hands above my head protectively. "What are you doing?" He gave me a weird look, but decided to shrug it off.

I gave him a sheepish smile from under my arms and shrugged as well. "Um…I don't know…" I let out a small awkward laugh.

Lucas sighed. He looked at me sharply with his ruby colored eyes and crossed his arms while leaning on his scythe. "I was planning on killing you." He chuckled, "But I find you quite amusing." He smirked.

"Why are you even here?" I questioned with a frown, ignoring what he had just said. "Paul didn't kill you right?"

Lucas let out a loud boom of laughter. "Paul? Kill me? PLEASE!" Lucas yowled once again. I tilted my head in confusion. "There is no way in a million years will that boy kill me." Lucas shot a smirk towards me. "It should be the other way around, girl."

"I have a name." I grumbled, crossing my arms and pouted. "Don't take me as a stupid person. I'm rather smart…" I rambled.

Lucas chuckled. "I never implied that." He grinned. "But if you say so…" He teased with a small snort.

I rolled my eyes. "How did you get here?" I threw another question at him.

"Easy," He rolled his blood red eyes, "I'm a Shinigami, remember? I can get anywhere I want so I can take people's lives a bit more conveniently." He stated bluntly.

I winced.

Something buzzed near Lucas and he cussed. "Well…It looks like I can't take you with me today." He smirked. "I'll come back, I promise." He winked towards me and disappeared in thin air.

I stood there speechless for the second time in the last twenty-four hours. The wind pushed past me, whispering. _'Dawn….'_ I blinking, feeling my body suddenly start to gain density, pulling my down to the earth.

I pushed myself against the tree, feeling my eyelids anchor down. The last thing I heard was the peaceful chirp of the birds.

* * *

"…_Where am I?" I shouted, but the desperate question only came out as a mere whisper._

_I felt an extremely large weight keep me situated near a small bank, relatively similar to the one I was playing at in the dream I was in yesterday. The same creek I was at where I drowned._

"_Dawn!" A small boy shouted. I snapped my head up. The boy's head was almost shaded out from my vision, leaving him unidentified._

_I looked at the young girl he was beside. She looked exactly like the girl I had seen in Paul's world the first day._

"_Stop it…" She grumbled, deciding to ignore him like a mature child._

"_No." The small boy giggled and continued to push the small Dawn around. I watched from the side in bewilderment._

"_STOP IT!" The girl finally exploded. Her face was red from frustration. _

_The small boy was shocked from the sudden outburst and tumbled backwards, nearly falling into the fast pace river. _

"_No!" The little Dawn screeched and lunged forward, saving the little boy. In return, the little girl was submerged into the river, she gasped for help, but was constantly pushed down into the water, sinking deeper into the river._

"_DAWN!" The little boy gasped. His hand was out-stretched towards the river. Small tears were starting to form at the corner of his eyes. "DAWN…" He choked out. "Where did you go?" He sobbed, holding his hands up to his eyes, wiping the tsunami of tears that flooded his face._

_The sky darkened and a loud crackle of thunder struck the river, hitting the place exactly where Dawn had fallen in. The waters turned and the little girl was pulled out by a tall woman. Her blond hair covered her face._

_The little boy let out a scream as the woman raised a large blood encrusted scythe._

* * *

~Paul's POV~

"Why was Lucas here?" Cynthia growled, her fists were clenched tightly, and her nails were digging into her palm.

"Why. Are. You. Asking. Me. This?" Paul hissed. With each word his voice became louder and more menacing. "I want to know damn why that bastard was here." He growled, frightening everyone in the room, excluding Cynthia who was too caught up in the same emotion's Paul were in.

Reggie's presence was absent, he had excused himself for a reason, most likely to mourn for the loss of Maylenne.

"I can try to investigate…" Candice volunteered meekly, still slightly frightened from Paul's and Cynthia's stormy attitude.

Paul snapped his attention up and faced Candice who cowered slightly. "Good." He praised with a small nod. "Get Volkner to help you." Paul ordered and looked at the rest of the people at the table. "That's all…" Paul said dismissively, waving his hand in the air lazily, indicating that everyone should leave the room.

The room was emptied silently, only small shuffles of feel were heard and soon again, it was silent once more.

Paul sat down on his large seat and rubbed his temples. "Lucas is going to be a big problem…Did you see how easily he killed Maylenne? He wasn't even trying." Paul twitched, narrowing his eyes towards the doors of his office.

"I know…" Cynthia muttered in agreement. "He's going to kill your world if you don't work fast. Hurry up and get Dawn or else your life isn't going to be as long as you intend it to be." Cynthia said smoothly, crossing her arms as she leaned against Paul's table as usual.

"Don't remind me." Paul hissed, "I'm trying to get her out of the way, but I can't do it…" Paul pursed his lips.

"Paul…" Cynthia warned, her eyes darkened and her nose scrunched up. "You have to keep your promise, or else, you know what will happen. I know I don't have the power to kill you anymore, but there are other ways to kill you." Cynthia spat before she summoned a portal and leapt through without a word.

"Dammit." Paul growled loudly, slamming his hand on the table in front of him. It shook violently and his growl echoed off the wall of his office.

'_If I don't fix this now…damn…I'll rot in hell. This plan, it's not working. I thought I could keep her safe…Dammit. If I screw this up, I'm going to end up killing Dawn…'_

"This isn't what I want."

* * *

~End of Day Four~

* * *

Hello my fewo readers. I have finished another chapter of CLUE I don't know why, but I can write this fanfiction the fastest out of all my other ones. Oh well. LOL.

I would like my readers to visit my profile or something and vote for which story you would like to read next because I have a feeling that Facade, Shaded Blade High, or Shinji Manor is going to end soon.

R&R's are appreciated ^^;

Reviewers and Readers all get tea and crumpets on me.

I hope everyone has a good Day/Night!

Life life Lovingly!

D3sstorjo Zephorium


	7. Day Five: Fen

**OMG. **I haven't updated in forever, and I feel so bad that I didn't. I really was super busy, and I had a major writers block. I didn't exactly know what to write for the longest time, and I was being lazy by reading other people's fanfictions…and listening to music. Haha…anyways, I hope I can update sooner. I think my next update will be much sooner so yeah. Oh, don't forget to check my profile every now and then, even though it's probably misleading…there is a poll, and I was hoping that I had everyone's votes so I know for sure what to do. BTW there is some…descriptive scenes in this chapter. IDK. I don't think it's too bad, besides, I changed the rating to M it's probably not that bad compared to other stories…xD

* * *

**Summary:** Dawn Berlitz is a respectable detective, closing every case she's encountered. But, when a mysterious murder case pops up, she is partnered up with a strange witness. Before she realized it, she was pulled into a dark game of love and death.

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked; I wasn't working on a video game or anime. So, please, just tell me that you KNOW I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Last Time on CLUE:

"_Paul…" Cynthia warned, her eyes darkened and her nose scrunched up. "You have to keep your promise, or else, you know what will happen. I know I don't have the power to kill you anymore, but there are other ways to kill you." Cynthia spat before she summoned a portal and leapt through without a word._

"_Dammit." Paul growled loudly, slamming his hand on the table in front of him. It shook violently and his growl echoed off the wall of his office._

'_If I don't fix this now…damn…I'll rot in hell. This plan, it's not working. I thought I could keep her safe…Dammit. If I screw this up, I'm going to end up killing Dawn…'_

"_This isn't what I want."_

* * *

**CLUE**

* * *

_Please stay a bit longer?_

_Rest here,_

_At this fen._

_Enjoy you're time,_

_Because it is the last vacation you'll ever get.

* * *

_

**Day Five: Fen**

I eyes blinked open and I shot up, trying to remember where I was. My muscles were still and sore for some reason. I looked down, realizing that I had fallen asleep on the sharp gravel below me. I groaned, snapping my head back into the 'reality' I was in. I was still in Paul's world. Another day had passed, and I still hadn't got any progress, unless you count watching random people getting killed 'progress', then I have done much.

There was no noise in the forest, not even the chirp of birds, or the buzz of insects. Everything was silent. The trees stood stall next to me, skimpy looking houses were settled on the other side of me. I observed that I had minor scratches, cuts and a few bruises, but nothing severe, unlike what was going on in my mind. My once beautiful dress was ripped and tattered, since I had used it to help Skyler, who disappeared before I got attacked by Gardenia.

It was strange. I remembered those deep blue eyes, black hair, that charming devilish grin on his face. That was all I could think about. Who was this Lucas? I thought that Shinigami were just legends; myths.

I was stumped in utter confusion. I shook my head and rubbed my face a few times, stretching my arms above my head. I got up from the ground and brushed myself off, watching millions of dust particles dance into the sunlight.

I touched my ring. I blinked a few times and saw the pole in my hands. I tapped the pole twice and watched a network of colorful lights go off inside a transparent scythe's blade.

"Having fun playing with dangerous weapons?" Someone chuckled from behind me. I whipped around to see the blue eyes and black hair I had been envisioning since I had woken up, there sitting on a tree branch above me.

I blushed, looking away slightly. "You're back…" I muttered, trying to sound bored, when actually I was squealing with excitement inside.

Lucas smirked and hopped down from the tree, planting his scythe beside him, and leaned against it. "You know you're happy, just admit it. You want me here." Lucas chuckled and gazed at me for a moment, which was spent in silence.

"You're different." Lucas commented suddenly, shattering the awkward silence that once shrouded around us. I tilted my head to the side, and Lucas nodded, noticing that I was confused. "You aren't like any of the girls that I've met in any other world. You're different." He whispered, leaning to breath into my neck.

I blushed, "W-what do you mean?" I asked, getting so flustered, that I forgot that there was a growing blush on my face. Lucas let out a laugh and let the back of his hand slide down my cheek.

I stepped back and nearly stumbled and bashed my head against a tree. Instead, Lucas reached out and wrapped his arm around my waist, and hoisted me upright. I blushed even more, not bothering to turn around and thank Lucas. "Why are you here?" I mumbled, trying my hardest to bore holes into the tree in front of me.

"I'm here to see you." He replied simply. I could already tell he was smiling, and did myself a favor, refraining myself from turning around and meeting his gaze. "You're different," He repeated, "And…I like that about you." He stated boldly, as if it was nothing for him to say.

This time, I whipped around, turning to see him. He was smiling as I saw that charming devilish smile of his. "Lies…" I grumbled, feeling my face heat up.

"It's not a lie." Lucas smirked, crossing his arms across his chest, and leaning more against his scythe.

A rumble started to shake the ground. Lucas snapped his head up and his eyes darted around, looking for the source. He hissed and clicked his tongue. "I know it's you." He growled, standing upright, pulling his scythe out of the ground.

Another shake nearly threw me off balance, I stumbled backwards and clutched onto a tree. Lucas turned around with a worried expression, but I shot him a smile to show him that I was okay. He nodded and held his scythe in front of him defensively.

The leaves shook hard enough to fall of the trees, as a large man appeared from behind the trees. He stomped angrily, glaring at Lucas viciously.

Lucas eyed the man who wasn't wearing much clothes, much to my displeasure, he pulled out a blue scythe.

"Long time no see, Lucy." The man spat, still glaring at Lucas intensely.

"It has been a while Crasher, and its Lucas to you." Lucas said in a low voice, dripping with venom.

"And it's Wake to you, numnuts." Wake sneered at Lucas. "I believe you're in the way of something." He growled, pointing his scythe at my, then letting his arm go limp at his side.

"How about you leave, and tell your _'Master'_ that he should back off." Lucas growled, his mysterious eyes darkening.

"Hm…" Wake scratched his scruffy beard, "I don't think so." He raised his voice, ramming his scythe into Lucas'.

"Wrong answer." Lucas whispered murderously as he flung Wake backwards. "You know what happened to Maylenne. Do you want the same thing to happen to you?" Lucas threatened.

I could see Wake gulp as he stabilized himself. He straightened himself out and looked Lucas in the eyes. "I'm doing this for my Master." He said strongly, raising his scythe up one more.

"I'll make this painless and quick for you then." Lucas said, skimming his finger along the edge of his scythe. Crimson droplets of blood fell from Lucas' finger, but his face had not made any change of expression. His eyes glowed red, and his aura seemed deadly.

I covered my eyes as Lucas charged forward to deliver the killing blow. I could hear Wake's death scream. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to plug my ears of all sound. I felt so sheltered and protected by Lucas.

I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I looked up and opened one eye to see Lucas smiling down at me. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said with concern.

I stared at him blankly for a moment and laughed. "I've seen much more than that here." I rolled my eyes. "I didn't even know that Shinigami existed…" I grumbled.

"That hurts my feelings." Lucas said dramatically, placing both of his hands over his heart. I rolled my eyes. "What's up with these people going after you anyways?" Lucas pondered out loud.

I shrugged in response and stretched, letting out a yawn. Lucas looked at me and smirked. "It looks like you haven't been getting sleep lately." He commented, analyzing my face.

"Shut up…" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes, which I was convinced, had dark circles underneath them. "Why do you care so much about me anyways? Why don't you leave me to them?" I mumbled.

"I explained already." Lucas grumbled, rubbing his temples in a repetitive motion. "Anyways, you should probably get some rest…" Lucas said, snapping his fingers.

"Wha-," I blurted, but felt my knees give away. I fell to the ground, feeling my eyes grow weary. "Let me down, Lucas." I grumbled, feeling my body start to grow numb. "Please." I pleaded.

"No, not now." He said flatly, picking me up bridal style. "I'll take care of you. I promise." He said.

"Just…fineee…" I slurred, letting my body go limp in his strong arms. Exhaustion flooded through me as I passed out in his arms. It seemed strangely cliché for me to pass out in Lucas' arms.

* * *

"_Please! Don't kill her!" The unidentified boy pleaded, placing his hands on the ground. Tears streamed down his face as he stumbled towards the tall woman. Her blond bangs covered her icy blue eyes which shot daggers at the boy._

"_It's my duty." She shot icily. "If you intervene, I will kill you too." She hissed, letting her arm go limp at her side. There, the boy got a good view at the scythe with blood crusted on the edges. Skulls lined the outer rim, giving it a frightening look. _

_The boy gulped. "Please…" He continued, despite the venomous threat. "I'll do anything. I'll die in her place. Just give her a happy life. Please…Please!" The boy cried, crawling up to the woman's leg, shaking it vigorously. _

_The woman paused. She craned her neck to look at the boy. "There is only one thing you could do, but it's risky. You'll have to give up your life, and pick up many burdens. Are you willing to do that, boy?" She said slowly, her voice still held a chilling feeling to it. _

"_Yes, Yes, I'll do anything…I love her." The boy's cries slowed to shaky sobs. He watched the small girl laying on the group. Her damp hair stuck to her head and blood flowed freely from her head. Her arms were laid across her chest, her legs were laid out straight, and her face was in pain. A small moment at her chest indicated that she was still alive, but barely as the boy noted that her breathing was slow. The boy slowly moved towards the girl, leaning forward to move her choppy bangs out of her pale face and planted a kiss on her forehead. The boy closed his eyes as he rose to his feet, turning to face the woman with the scythe. "I'm ready." The boy said. _

"_Great." The woman stated sarcastically. "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." She chuckled, raising her scythe in the air. It gleamed menacingly before it came down on the boy. He braved it, letting the thin metal pierce through his body before he fell to his knee. His eyes were wide as he coughed out blood. "Good bye Dawn." His voice echoed. "I promise I'll find you again."_

* * *

I woke up feeling sluggish and sick. I looked around me to find my surrounding different. The room was dark, not much of a light source except for a stray candle in the far side of the room. "Where am I?" I muttered as a reached up to grab my head, feeling it pound violently. I was sitting in a fairly large bed with silky sheets, fluffy feather pillows and a soft mattress. I sat up hearing the bed creak underneath me. I was dressed in a silk nightgown, not what I was previously wearing. It was too dark for me to distinguish the room. "Hello?" I called out, feeling my voice shatter the strained silence in the room. I didn't get much of a response except for a flicker of the candle and creak of the bed. "Hello?" I tried again, my voice sounded strained and tired. The last thing I remembered was that I was Lucas carrying me away. "Lucas?" I croaked, feeling uncomfortable in the darkness. An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach as the candle was blown out, leaving me in nothing but darkness. My breathing became heavy as I saw two narrow slit of eyes glare at me through the dark. "Hello?" I breathed. I instantly regretted saying something. The figure advanced towards me even faster with ravenous eyes. The bed shifted underneath me, tilting me towards the person. "Lucas." I breathed. "Is that you?" I mumbled as I brought my hands up to my heart, feeling it pound at an incredibly fast rate.

"Dawn Berlitz." A husky voice responded. It was Lucas.

"What do you want?" I exhaled.

Lucas stopped next to me. "I want many things." Lucas turned his eyes to where the candle was. "I want to be the strongest, most powerful Shinigami living." He responded. His eyes turned to me. "You are also one of the many possessions that I've craved for."

"Possession?" I growled. "I'm not an object, Lucas. Get that straight." I seethed through clenched teeth.

"To me you are, and if I say so, you should obey." Lucas whispered, his hot breath caressed my ear.

"Who are you to order me around?" I snapped. I glared at him as he backed away slightly.

"I have my ways." Lucas smirked. That devilish, charming smirk that I loved…Correction, _ONCE_ loved.

"Lucas, stop this. It's not funny anymore." I frowned, throwing the bed sheets off of me. Cold air prickled my skin as I made my way to climb out of the bed. A firm grip latched around my wrist, throwing me back. I thrashed in the bed, attempting to kick Lucas somehow, but that plan didn't carry out successfully. Within mere seconds, I was pinned to the bed with a freak of nature that I thought was nice on top of me. "Get off of me you creep!" I snarled, feeling the weight increase by the second.

"The more you move, the longer you'll be here, and the more it'll hurt." He chuckled darkly.

I didn't want to think about those things now. I had been pure for more than twenty years, and there was no way I was going to let Lucas take that away from me now.

"Uh…Lucas…" I breathed shakily into his chest. "I…still need to get myself ready. Please?" I pouted, letting myself slip through out of his grip and place my small hands on his wide chest. I fit my chin on his shoulder as I tried to think of something else to do to stall him. I felt his hands wrap themselves around my waist. "I need some more time." I purred, trying to pull of the best seductive tone I had.

"Fine." Lucas groaned, climbing off the bed, I got up and light enveloped the room. Thousands of candles were ignited with a snap of Lucas' fingers. I peered around the room, to see that it was rather simple, nice and clean. The bed was framed with black iron bars. There were no windows in the room, just black double doors, most likely not an exit for me until I was 'tamed'.

"I'll be back." Lucas said, as he made his way to the doors, he opened it, gave one look over his shoulder and closed the door.

"Well…this sucks."

* * *

~Paul's POV~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?" Paul roared, his eyes were wild flashing red as he snarled at the few people who were left in front of him. Only about half of the leaders were left. Candice looked frightened and shrunk back towards Volkner who ignored her. Byron looked disappointed, most likely because the man who he always fought with was gone. Fantina was sipping tea quietly, she knew deep inside that she was next, and she was positive that her fate wasn't going to be any different.

"Calm down, Paul." Cynthia said slowly. "You already know where she is, and you know who has her. You weren't fast enough Paul." She growled. "You don't know what's going on in his mind." Cynthia shook her head.

"Cynthia, you know my plans right?" Paul growled, setting himself at his desk. He slammed his fist into it and glared at the papers in front of him, neglecting the ones that had floated to the floor. "She won't be able to get out of here if Lucas gets a hold of her." Paul shook his head.

"Fantina." Paul barked.

Fantina nodded, merely setting her tea cup on a small plate. "I'm ready when you say so, Master."

Paul nodded, keeping his eyes on the desk. "Go check on the status in the Prisoner's Tower. I'm pretty sure he's keeping her in that dimension. I can't feel her soul in my world anymore." Paul said, his voice held a hint of pain, but it was easily covered. "Dismissed." He said flatly.

Cynthia stayed behind and leaned against the desk. "Paul…you're carrying more burdens than you need. Just forget about her. I thought you said you wanted her to live a happy life."

"She is Cynthia. I just can't sit here and watch her fall in love with someone else." Paul growled.

Cynthia sighed. "All of us Shinigami have to go through that pain. I lost many things when I died, but I still saved some. You are probably the luckiest out of all of us. You got to save the most important person in your life. You loved her. You used to love her. Paul, we can't have emotions. It's important that you don't, or you'll be set as an outcast." Cynthia gave a weak smile. "I was out casted when I helped you. I had feeling after a long time. I had the sympathy to help a small boy." She shook her head. "You didn't just put a burden on yourself, but on many other people too. I had to give up my position to Lucas. He has my scythe. All these leaders are dying for your cause!" She exhaled loudly. "You should start thinking about other people, not just yourself. I know you created this world, and you can destroy it any time, but…at least keep it balanced." Cynthia mumbled.

"Are you done with the speech?" Paul yawned.

"Ugh, you…" Cynthia rolled her eyes. "I'm going, but think about what I said. I know you need time alone. Think about the situation. Think outside the box." Cynthia said as she disappeared.

_Am I doing the right thing by trying to get Dawn to remember me? I just caused her more trouble…I have to fix it because…I still love her._

~End of Day Five~

* * *

Yes, I always have to add some kind of creepy to my story, it makes everything so much more fun. I'll have the next chapter out hopefully this weekend, if not...well...then that sucks, because I usually update during the weekend...this is an exception. i was bored...and surprisingly I didn't have writer's block.

Anyways, I hope people R&R, they are very appreciated, never forced...kinda... Anyways, I hope that you liked this chapter and I realized I'm talking about pointless stuff, so I'll let you do your stuff.

Have a good day/night

PEACE, (no, I'm not a hippie...yet.)

Desstorjo Zephorium (I don't know where I get those words I'm so random. Oh well. it is my pen name afterall.)


	8. Day Five Point Five: Suspiciouns

**A**rgh. My brain hurts. I have a headache. AND. I'm tired. I don't know why I'm working on this so diligently…wait….it is because I love all my readers. GUISE, you should be really happy. I partially blind because I'm typing with my eyes closed and no glasses. Haha I've been adding this for the last chapters I've updated now, but if you actually care to read all my ramblings and stuff (this is to test if you are a GOOD reader) Gimme a review that says "I AM POOPER SCOOPER." JUUUUST KIDDING. Give me a review that says "I AM FLYING PURPLE YOGURT" Haha, but either one will do, (I just wouldn't suggest calling yourself a pooper scooper…

* * *

**Summary:** Dawn Berlitz is a respectable detective, closing every case she's encountered. But, when a mysterious murder case pops up, she is partnered up with a strange witness. Before she realized it, she was pulled into a dark game of love and death.

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked; I wasn't working on a video game or anime. So, please, just tell me that you KNOW I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**CLUE**

_IRL_

* * *

**Day 5.5: Suspicions**

~Misty's POV~

It had been four days since May and Drew decided to take a vacation and since Harley had died, five since Dawn had been put in a coma. It was quiet in the office, abnormally quiet, especially since Harley and May weren't bickering over Drew. Everyone in the building was Gary, Leaf, me and Ash, who was currently trying to entertain all four of us while we looked over the new cases that we received.

"Hey, hey, guys look at this!" Ash smiled as he balanced a pencil on his tongue. The tip of the pencil hung in the air, wriggling slightly. Gary, Leaf and I sighed.

"That's great, Ash." I said sarcastically. "Why don't you do that all day while we work our asses off?" I grumbled, rolling my eyes.

Ash's smile turned downwards, he placed his pencil on the table gently and looked at me with concern. "Mist, lighten up would you? Everything is going to fall into place someday, okay?" He eased, softening his caramel brown eyes.

I just sighed, hoping that he would shut up soon. "Ash, can I just work now?" I strained in an exasperated tone. My eyes fluttered shut and I rubbed her temples. It's not that I hated Ash, but there were certain times where he should be more mature, and this was one of them.

Ash let out a puff of a breath and leaned back into his chair, he picked up his pencil one again, biting the eraser end of the pencil while picking the file of papers he was supposed to read. He scanned it, took out his pencil, marked something and then redid the whole process.

* * *

Two hours slipped bye, the whole room was silent, the aura in the room had increased in intensity as Leaf, Gary, Ash and I actually started to work on our files. Scribbling was heard from Leaf's area, you could hear the whirr of Gary's brain working as he skimmed through millions of documents, and you could hear the irritated tap of Ash's pencil as he re-read over many of his files. I picked up my papers, organizing them in a neat pile and set my pencil down on the table, glancing up to see my friends still working. I sighed, hoping I'd get a reaction from one of them, but nothing happened. The buzzing silence re-occurred after I dragged out my sigh. I rolled my eyes and sighed again, this time louder. Leaf's scribbling seemed to stop for a moment, but started again soon after, her head didn't even move up.

"Something wrong, Misty?" She questioned, scribbling quickly on a clean cut piece of lined paper. Gary beside her continued to read, looking fairly like an old man with his legs crossed over, his chin resting on the palm of his hand. He just nodded. Ash, after hearing Leaf speak, started to tap his pencil even faster, as if it was his focus.

"Yes." I stated flatly. "When are you guys going to be done? I'm getting kind of bored, and…I don't know. I just feel…uncomfortable here ever since Harley…was…you know…" I trailed off, staring at the clock in front of me. Something black whisked by, blurring my vision for a moment. I fell back, tipping my chair back too far and falling with it. I bit back a scream as I fell, fully sure I got Leaf, Gary and Ash's attention. I grabbed onto the edge of the table and used it to pull myself up. My prediction had been correct. Leaf's pencil was on the table, and she was gazing at me worriedly, Gary had untangled his legs and his hands were both on the table, the documents next to him in a disordered pile. Ash's pencil was tucked behind his ear and his paper's were on the floor. I must have startled him when I fell.

"Way to give me cardiac arrest!" Leaf bellowed, slamming both of her hands on the table. "Honestly, Misty, you'll be the death of me someday!" She sighed in a softer voice, yet it was still laced with irritation.

"OH SHITAKE MUSHROOMS!" Ash yelped, pointing at my arm. I snapped my head up and glared at Ash coldly. Yet again, it wasn't time to be immature. "No seriously Mist…your arm…How did you get such a hell of a gash from falling from a chair?" He whispered, pointing at my arm. I raised my brow, using my right hand to grab my left hand's wrist, hoisting my arm in the air. Leaf and Gary both gasped as I did so. I looked down at the table to see blood droplets on my documents, I carefully moved my arm away and whisked the files away with my clean hand. I peered down, using my right hand to support my elbow. Ash had been right. A large gash had been sliced across my arm, blood flowing freely from it, streaming down onto the carpet.

"Shit…" I murmured, starting to feel slightly dizzy. I swayed slightly, feeling someone's support on my side.

"Don't push yourself." Ash whispered from behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and led me towards the door. "Come on Leaf, Gary, I think we can finish it up tomorrow." He nodded at the two who silently organized the papers and put them in folders while ash grabbed some gauze from a first aid kit and tightly constricted my arm with it.

Leaf and Gary exited the room, closing the door behind them. I looked at them for a moment. Another shadow moved from behind the glass door. I didn't know if it was just me imagining things or I was going crazy from blood loss. Who knew?

I groaned, relaxing my arm muscles since I was being supported by Ash, who led me to his car. "I'll meet you up in the hospital." He told Leaf and Gary who had entered their car quickly while Ash placed me in his passenger seat. Ash helped me with the seatbelt and closed the door next to me before going around the car and entering the driver's seat. He took in a breath and looked at my worriedly. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just feel kind of sleepy." I murmured as Ash turnd the key in the ignition and back up in the parking lot and following Gary's car. "I don't know how I cut myself…sometimes I can be quite reckless, huh?" I laughed at myself lightly. I cradled my arm to my chest.

"A bit too reckless…" Ash responded, keeping his eyes on the road. I sometimes thought he chose the worst times to be mature.

"And you're not?" I shot back, huffing as I crossed my legs, which would have been my arm if I didn't have an enormous gash there.

"I'm not saying that…" Ash sighed, "I admit, I act immature a lot…but that's usually because I want to lighten up the mood, especially when…you are feeling down…or unhappy." He murmured quietly, blushing slightly, still keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him. A hospital building appeared after we took a right turn, and we started inching towards it. "I don't know why, but I always feel like I need you to be happy." Ash frowned, a puzzled look was on his face. "Call me crazy…but I think I might be in…in…in…Lo-lo-lo," He studdered for a long while.

"In love?" I finished for him, giving him a small smile. Ash craned his head to the side and returned the smile.

"Yeah…" He replied sheepishly, tousling his raven black hair. "It's love." He blushed as soon as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

I smiled, feeling my face flush as well. "You're really cute when you're embarrassed, you know?" I whispered to Ash, nearly forgetting the pain in my arm.

Ash turned an even darker shade of red and bit his lower lip. "Uh…thanks?" He murmured quietly, awkwardly shifting in his seat. I guess he didn't really know what to say.

"Ash…" I started.

"Hm?" He questioned, keeping his eyes glued to the road, entering the parking lot for the Hospital. He entered a parking spot quickly, and cut off the engine, taking in a deep breath. "Let's go." He stated, getting out of the car, rounding over the car and opening the door for me. He held out his hand, pulling me out of the car with a soft tug. I fell into his arms, automatically blushing. Subconsciously, I leaned forward, tilting my head upwards to meet his eyes. He met my gaze and bent down, slowly. It was like everything was going in slow motion. Nothing in the world existed except for the two of us. The world stopped rotating on its axel as our lips met. It wasn't much, just a light peck, but there was a lot more emotion in there than any passionate make-out. I sighed contently as we broke away. I seriously confirmed that Ash was, in fact, truly in love with me.

"I love you too." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck lovingly.

Ash smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Good, now let's go get that boo boo check out." He said, eyeing my gash.

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "And I was just starting to think that he was becoming more mature. Way to jump to conclusions…" I thought out loud.

Ash pushed me forwards, leading me into the hospital. He smirked at me, flashing his pearly white teeth in my direction. "I'm the one being mature." He stated, "I want you to get checked up before you get an infection." He said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…" I said, slightly pouting. I cradled my arm carefully, letting Ash lead me into the building, putting slight pressure on my back, making sure I didn't pass out. We entered the Emergency room and went up to the receptionist. Ash talked for me for the time being.

"Hey, do you think you can check this injury?" He stated, pointing at the gauze that had been seeping through with blood.

"Oh my goodness, of course!" She stood up frantically, pointing to an office to the right of her. "Please go to room two, that one should be open right now."

Ash pushed me once again towards the room and approached a door with a large black, bold number two on the front. He knocked once before he entered, meeting eyes with a young man with sleek mahogany hair. His Brown eyes glanced at me for a moment and a smile spread across his face.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Ziggy, but you can call me Rudy." He winked at me and pointed at a chair in front of him. "It seems that you are injured."

"No shit, Sherlock." Ash whispered only audible to me and him. I giggled slightly.

Rudy turned to look at us and tilted his head to the side, frowning. I sat down on the small office chair, Ash followed in suit, plopping down lazily on a chair next to me. He flipped out his phone, sending out a text message, probably trying to figure out where Leaf and Gary were. Dr. Ziggy started un-wrapping the gauze on my arm and placed it in a messy pile next to my arm, which was laid out on top of a small towel, in case I started oozing blood everywhere. He flipped my arm over and studied my arm for a moment.

"It looks bad." He commented.

"YEAH, I KNOW." I snapped, glaring at Rudy. "Don't you think you should do something about it?" I hissed.

"Yes, Ma'm!" He jumped in his seat, grabbed a few cotton swabs, pulling out a small bottle of some kind of alcohol. He swabbed across my gash, cleaning the bacteria from it, and looked at it once more. "You probably don't need stitches, but you'll need to wear some gauze for a long while." He said while putting a small pad across my gash and wrapping new gauze around it. "The bleeding stopped, so it's not that dire anymore." He nodded, standing up from his chair. He grabbed a white card from his desk and wrote something on the back, handing it to me. "Here is my number, if you have any questions, or if you want to go out." He smirked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Uh, no thanks." Ash responded for me, wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling towards him. "Hello, I'm Ash, and I'm going out with this accident prone girl. Say that one more time and you'll be the one with the gash on your arm." Ash snorted, finally noticing that I was uncomfortable with Rudy's flirting.

"Thanks…" I whispered to Ash, blushing slightly before I pecked him on the cheek. He smiled and responded as quietly as me. "No problem."

Rudy's eyes just widened and he sat back in his office chair, suddenly finding his papers rather interesting. "Okay then…" He stammered. "Just make sure you change out the gauze every two days…" He said, cutting to the chase.

"Sure, sure." Ash waved his hand indignantly as he opened the office door. "Hope this is the last time I see you." He smirked, pulling me through the door, and closing it after seeing Rudy's mouth hang agape.

"Smooth." I laughed, poking Ash square in the chest. He let out a fake huff and smiled. "I'm glad you were there with me." I let out a small confession.

"Me too, me too." He rolled his eyes when I reminded him of the previous events in the doctor's office.

I smiled, letting out a small laugh, grabbing his hand with my good arm. "Where is Gary and Leaf?" I asked.

"Well, I told them that it's not too serious, and after that information, Gary probably purposely took the wrong turn…" He sighed, "You know how he and Leaf are."

"Yeah, definitely not like us!" I chirped.

"Yeah." Ash exhaled, seemingly taking a load off his shoulders.

"Aw, don't be scared Ash." I rolled my eyes, finding myself dragging him out of the hospital instead of the other way around. I analyzed him for a minute, finding him in a daze. "Don't die on me now. It's not time to be daydreaming." I snapped in front of his face.

"Oh yeah…" I finally responded. I groaned. "Okay, okay, let's go."

"Hey," Ash said as he got into his car, "Do you want to take right at route 204?" He inquired, looking at me.

"That will just get us lost…Ash, don't make me hit you with my mallet." I grumbled, suddenly realizing what he meant.

"Fine…way to ruin my day." He said playfully, driving down the street with caution. It was silent in the car for a moment longer, as we passed buildings. I watched the hospital as we drove by. "Hey…isn't that Dawn's room?" I whispered, pointing at it indirectly, poking the car window.

"Yeah, I think so…" Ash replied, barely making eye contact with it.

"What the hell is that?" I squinted, pin-pointing an eerie looking shadow hovering over Dawn's window. "Do you see that? That's definitely not normal…" I narrowed my eyes at her room. The shadow moved away from the window, almost as if it knew I was watching it. It slipped in through the window and disappeared. "That…I think I'm suffering from blood loss." I rubbed my temples vigorously.

"Anyways, have been updated on Dawn's condition?" I pondered out loud.

"She's…still in a coma, and they have no idea what's happened to her. She's not dead, but she's not exactly alive either."

"Duh, because she's in coma, that's what they do to you." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh…" Ash scratched his head sheepishly and blushed. "I heard her conditions have improved. I think they said that they were just going to give up on her if she didn't recover in five days." He tilted his head.

My eyes widened, "Ash, do you have any idea what that means?"

Ash looked started, slumping back in his seat. "What? Is it bad?" He yelled frantically, nearly loosing grip on the steering wheel.

"Yes you dumbass!" I swore, "It means that if she doesn't wake up in five freaking days, she'll most likely DIE!" I slammed my fist into the dashboard of the car.

"WHAT?" Ash's jaw dropped.

"Yeah!" I yelled, narrowing my eyes at Ash, now directing my anger at him.

"Sorry, I didn't know!" He held his hands up in surrender.

"RETARD, WATCH THE ROAD!" I hissed, pointing at a large semi-truck driving head on towards us. Ash's hands flew back to the wheel, yanking it to the right, taking us down route 204.

"Mist, seriously, I'm sorry. I don't want her to be gone either." I frowned, "She was the glue that held us all together, and she was definitely the voice. Without her, we and May, Drew, Leaf and Gary would be sitting in the office, in boredom, just like today." He sighed.

I looked at Ash sadly, feeling my heart lurch when I remember all the times I shared with Dawn. She was like all of our little sister. Sure, sometimes she was annoying, but she was one of the greatest sources of fun. I sighed, heaving my shoulders.

"Uh…Misty? I think we're lost." Ash started, pointing at the dirt road in front of us. "It might take a while to get back."

"Why must you always get what you want?" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, don't blame me, I was trying to save us from getting crushed under a semi-truck." He held up his hands in surrender after he parked the car. "Mist."

"What?" I closed my eyes, huffing. I felt something catch my lips, my eyes flew open to see that Ash had unbuckled his seatbelt and lean over the arm rest between us. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly accepted his kiss, unbuckling my seatbelt as well. I broke away after a few minutes staring into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Well…now I know what Leaf and Gary are always up to." I smirked, grabbing Ash by the shirt and pulling him closer to me.

Maybe sometimes it was good to be lost.

~End of Day Five and a Half~

* * *

Yay, I'm so happy I updated this story. hehe. I'm so happy! I'm texting one of my awesome and best buddies fan HanaIchi Ikari. (AWESOME PEOPLE, I hope you're also happy I updated. xD)

Anyways, I don't have much to say here anymore...R&R? Well everyone appreciates those, I kind of gave up on forcing people to? (If i ever forced people, I'm sorry...O_o)

Have an awesome day/night!

Desstorjo Zephorium!


	9. Day Six: Relic

**E**hehe I know I didn't explain 'His world' but the whole story is about revealing what 'his world' is, so yeah. LOL if you don't understand what his world is or looks like, then that is a good thing. I don't expect you to know it already, unless you read minds…If you bothered to read this then put 'PURPLE POSIES'...ehehe :)

**Summary:** Dawn Berlitz is a respectable detective, closing every case she's encountered. But, when a mysterious murder case pops up, she is partnered up with a strange witness. Before she realized it, she was pulled into a dark game of love and death.

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked; I wasn't working on a video game or anime. So, please, just tell me that you KNOW I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Last time on CLUE: **

"_All of us Shinigami have to go through that pain. I lost many things when I died, but I still saved some. You are probably the luckiest out of all of us. You got to save the most important person in your life. You loved her. You used to love her. Paul, we can't have emotions. It's important that you don't, or you'll be set as an outcast." Cynthia gave a weak smile. "I was out casted when I helped you. I had feeling after a long time. I had the sympathy to help a small boy." She shook her head. "You didn't just put a burden on yourself, but on many other people too. I had to give up my position to Lucas. He has my scythe. All these leaders are dying for your cause!" She exhaled loudly. "You should start thinking about other people, not just yourself. I know you created this world, and you can destroy it any time, but…at least keep it balanced." Cynthia mumbled._

"_Are you done with the speech?" Paul yawned._

"_Ugh, you…" Cynthia rolled her eyes. "I'm going, but think about what I said. I know you need time alone. Think about the situation. Think outside the box." Cynthia said as she disappeared._

'_Am I doing the right thing by trying to get Dawn to remember me? I just caused her more trouble…I have to fix it because…I still love her.'_

* * *

**CLUE**

* * *

_Did I tell you?_

_That you are my relic?_

_My heart is set for only for you,_

_And I will make your heart set only for me._

_I want you to be my relic, as so I am yours, and only yours._

* * *

**Day Six: Relic**

Dawn's POV~

I sat on my bed, looking around the pasty white room, absolutely drenched in boredom. The room was quiet, only the faint rap of something hit against the wall was heard. The two doors were still locked and she wasn't able to get out. She leaned against the headrest, hoping that something would happen, and that she would be able to get away from the creep that was around her. She wasn't able to keep track of the time, especially since there was no way she could see outside.

The walls flickered with the lights and the room seemed to be suffocating. The smell of the candle smoke got heavier and heavier, as well as Dawn's eyelids. She realized that even though she was knocked out by Lucas, she still didn't get that much sleep. Her consciousness was starting to fade…

* * *

_The darkness consumed my mind. There was nothing but a pitch black abyss of nothingness. A light suddenly flickered in the distance. I felt the darkness prickle against my body, and I urged towards the light, watching it grow closer as I moved towards it._

'_Are you sure you want to go there.' Someone asked me gruffly._

'_**Of course…'**__ I thought to myself, feeling a frown pull to my lips. I had no idea what the voice meant, but it didn't matter, as long as I could get out of the menacing darkness. _

_I was so close to the light. I reach out to touch it, only to be pulled into it completely, enveloped in the light. I peered down to see the same streets where I lived in. Vilestone. The river off in the distance was blocked off, sealed completely from intruders or visitors. It was pouring rain and the wind blew harshly at the people who were walking in the streets, wearing black clothes, carrying black umbrellas. It looked awfully mournful. _

_The only sound that was heard was the harsh pattering of the rain, which grew obnoxious after a while since everything else was quiet. A small crowd of people was gathered in the cemetery. Another person was dead…but who?_

_A small girl wearing a black dress was sobbing, clutching onto her mother's leg as she did so. She glanced back at the tombstone every once and a while. _

'_Mommy! Mommy! Where did he go?' She cried, her blue hair matted onto her head as she stepped into the rain, placing half bloomed roses on the tombstone._

'_He went to a better place.' A face behind the umbrella croaked, choking back on her own tears._

_I walked towards the tombstone, nearly having a heart attack as I saw what was engraved on the stone._

**PAUL SHINJI IKARI**

**1987-1995**

**A loving brother and child**

_WHAT? _

_The sobs grew quieter and more distant…_

* * *

I shook my head and groggily sat up. No way…that boy was PAUL? What the hell? That doesn't make any sense. I thought he was trying to kill me? What? That means…I died, and he…what?

Let me get this straight…I died. He died in my place. And became a Shinigami? I groaned, rubbing my temples. I thought I was a detective now I'm more oblivious than Ash, no offence…since he is a detective too…

A click came from the door, stopping all my thoughts as I froze. Oh crap. I laid back down, pulling the covers over my head as footsteps approached the bed.

"Morning Sunshine." Lucas breathed into my ear. I nearly jolted out of my bed, but I retrained myself from doing so. "I know you're up." He said, his slender fingers tapping my bare shoulders.

I squeaked and curled up into a tighter ball. "U-uh..u-um…morning to you too…Mister." I said quietly.

Lucas chuckled sliding into the bed as well. I scooted over to the edge. I mentally slapped myself for not thinking of a plan while he was away. Wasn't that the plan? Diverging his attention?

My brain shot into hyper drive when I realized that Lucas had straddled me. I felt my face flush. "Uh…You're kind heavy." I grumbled, trying to push him off of me.

Lucas grumbled something incoherent and grabbed my waist, using the tips of his fingers to brush along the side of my waist. I snorted, then burst into laughter.

"S-s-stop! T-t-that t-t-t-ti-ick-tick-ticklessss." I giggled, thrashing around on the bed. My heart rate spiked and I closed my eyes, snorting and giggling while rolling around on the bed.

He chuckled for a moment and then stopped his assault on me, sitting up straight on the bed. "You really are something." He mumbled with amusement. Something clashed outside, sending Lucas' body upright. A vigorous knock slammed against to door and muffled shouts came from the outside. "Hold on, idiot." He commanded, grumbling the last part to himself. He cracked the door open slightly, getting it open enough to see the person on the other side, but not enough for me to see. Lucas and the person on the other side held a brief, harsh conversation before he grunted and gave a brusque nod, then slammed the door in the person's face.

"I have to go, sunshine, but I'll be back, so wait for me." He shot me one of those charming smirks and exited the room with haste. A little voice in my head told me something was going on, and it had to do with me. I sat back on my bed and sighed, knowing there wasn't anything to do anymore. I guess I could just work out a plan to evade Lucas and try to figure out how I was going to get myself out of the tower.

Another crash sounded from outside, and my heart rate spiked for an unknown reason. I felt myself gravitating towards the door. My hands automatically stuck out and traced the lining of the door. "Hello?" I called out to no one in particular. Of course, no one answered me, but hey, it was expected…wasn't it?

I grumbled incoherent words, that even I didn't know what exactly they were, and I slumped down against the door, my back facing the blockage to my freedom.

Something rattled on the other side of the door. I shifted to the side, afraid that someone would burst in, and send me flying against the floor, or the other wall…Which was almost what happened, thank Arceus that I had moved out of the way in time.

The door crashed open to reveal a very beautiful young woman, with long shiny magenta locks, her hair was pulled into four buns in the back of the head. Her deep violet eyes stared at me for a long moment before she held out her hand, "*Bonjour, mon nom est Fantina." She said softly. Her gloved hand pulled me up from the ground. "I am Fantina, I will help you out of here." She said in a light French accent.

"Um…okay. Thank you Fantina." I said nervously, ducking my head to show politeness, "I am…," I started, but she cut me off with a nod.

"I 'know who you are." She said quickly, "I believe you should be going, o else, we might be stopped."

She grabbed my hand once again and lead me through serves and halls, that I had no recollection of seeing. She lead me in, out, up, down. I had lost track of where I was going. Fantina let out a low grunt and shook her head vigorously. "It looks like we got stuck. Ah, it must be the work of the Prisoners' tower." She sighed, tugging me through another maze of the tower. I almost gave up keeping my head up and looking at where we were going.

"Ai! I'm am *perdue." She sighed, rubbing her temple with her free hand.* "Darling, nous devons sortir d'ici', et je vias vous aider. Vous pouvez compter ser elle." She said quickly, French becoming her dominate language on her tongue once again. I just nodded, not exactly understanding what she was saying, but I acknowledged her anyways, knowing that it would do nothing to tell her I had no knowledge in French.

A large banging noise and footsteps came from above us. My guess was that they were probably looking for me. Faint shouts of "Where did the intruder and the prisoner go," echoed off the walls of the large tower, only furthering proving my theory. I glanced out a stray window, only to find a dark hoard of angry looking clouds, hovering below us. Something clicked in my head. Of course it was so hard to escape from…it was in the sky. The tower was levitating in the sky.

No breeze filtered in from the window, and no warmth. It was just a placid temperature. Fantina huffed, cocking her head to the side once we approached a door, or more as if a door approached us. I jumped back in shock, edging away from the door, but Fantina stood her ground. I glanced around the tower, tensing as I heard quick footsteps move through the hall, nearing the two of us. The door was blocking the way.

"Move aside." Fantina said calmly, not to me, but to the door. I stared in curiousity as the door inched even closer towards us. "Move." She repeated.

"I cannot let the two of you pass. Only one of you can make it through." The door responded in a strange voice, it sounded neither girly or manly, deep or high. It had no specifics or gender.

"Yes, Yes. I know. Now hurry up and open." Fantina growled, whipping around to face the footsteps. A couple of figures flickered in the shadows. I tensed and gripped onto Fantina for support. "Shhh, Don't be afraid, I promised that I would help you out." She whispered quietly, soothing me down to an extent.

I nodded meekly, nervously fumbling around. A chuckle erupted from the shadows and a tall, lean man stood out. "Where do you think you are going." The man asked, a sword was ready in his hand.

"I have no obligation to tell you." Fantina answered indignantly. "I wouldn't like for you to bother us." She said boldly, but I could tell she was nervous, her grip tightened on my hand, and her hand began to quake.

"If you do not answer us, then you will BOTH not be able to make it out alive." He growled, tapping the flat edge of the sword against the palm of his hand. His face was set in an excruciating scowl, one would have while lifting five thousand pounds. His eyes burned intensely into ours, his muscles contracted every time you heard the faint 'pat' on his palm.

I took in a deep breath and looked the man in the eyes, trying my best not to flinch. "We are leaving this place." I said shakily. It was the truth, and that was that. I opened my mouth once again, but Fantina squeezed my hand.

The door behind us hit my in the back, launching me forward, Fantina pulled me back towards her and held me against her shimmering ball gown. Her lips were pursed and her eyes were hardened, eyes that were set on her fate.

"Darling, I suggest that you hurry up and go through the door." She whispered softly, audible enough for me to hear, but not the people in front of us.

"But-,"

"No 'buts', darling, now hurry up and go." She said a bit louder, enough for everyone in the hall to hear.

"You guys aren't going anywhere." The man responded gruffly, his eyebrows were now knitted together tightly, his lips were drawn back in a snarl.

"Go, Go, quickly, darling." Fantina murmured before summoning her scythe, a long, thin violet scythe with a detailed symbol on the side. One of three violet circles wrapped in silver. She grabbed the symbol off the scythe and tossed it to me quickly, "Take it back to m y Master." She said, "He will be pleased I have done my duty." She said with satisfaction, now holding back the prisoner guards with her scythe. "Hurry darling, keep my relic safe, and make sure you can make it through the door, hurry." She said frantically, getting pushed back.

I grabbed the knob of the door and tugged on it violently, not saying a word. "Only one can pass through, do you know." The door spoke from no origin, "Only one." It repeated.

"I know, I know." I shrieked, becoming more panicked as the seconds tocked by. "Just hurry up and open the damn door." I hissed.

"Only if you can solve the riddle." The door responded languidly, taking it's precious time.

"WHAT? I RIDDLE?" I cried in hysteria, too shaken with fright to respond calmly. "This has to be a joke." I growled, taking out my anger by lashing out the door.

"A joke this is indeed." The door responded.

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows, "Okay, I really think I'm going insane, Oh wait, I already have been every since I got to this FUCKING PLACE!" I bellowed, my fists and feet bashing against the door.

"Ow, you're hurting me." The door responded. I swear, if it had a face, it would constantly be in deadpan.

"THIS IS A JOKE!" I screamed, hearing the clashing and grinding of metal behind me. "What kind of sick joke is this?" I screeched.

"It is indeed a joke." The door repeated. "NOW YOU CAN OPEN THE DOOR." The door boomed, "Jeez, I thought you got it the first time."

"What the hell?" I murmured.

"I didn't even give you the riddle yet, but the answer was a 'joke', I guess you got lucky this time, Miss Prissy."

"I'm not prissy." I hissed, latching my hand onto the door and turning the knob, opening to find a narrow walkway that lead to a patiently waiting Mismagius. I whisked my head around to see Fantina fighting off the people, her face contorted in pain and her chest heaving.

"Go, go." The door and Fantina said at the same time. "It's okay for you to leave me." Fantina smiled for a brief moment. "I can finally now, be in peace." She whispered with a sad smile on her face. She let her arms go limp at her side, and her scythe was dropped, flickering slightly as if it was a hologram. "Goodbye, Light." Fantina whispered. "Goodbye."

That moment, the man charged forward with a loud grunt, lunging towards her with his speed, and impaled her in the chest. Crimson droplets of blood splattered on the ground as she coughed at the impact. She mouthed one final 'Go' before she fell to the ground, limp.

The men gestured towards me, but the door in front of me had already started to close. The loud creak of the hinges screeched in protest, but it just continued to close. I closed my eyes when the door finally shut with a bang, thuds were sounded from the other side, from the guards who would be there forever. For that she was not the only prisoner, but every inhabitant in there, with the exception of a few, would be prisoners in the keep.

"Fantina…" I murmured, not realizing that my vision had gone blurry. I couldn't take this much death. Sure, I had to be adapted to it, especially since she was a detective, but, everyone who I met has died so far. How worse could my life get?

"Mis…" The Pokémon cried sadly, of course it would be upset, she had just lost her owner. "Mismagius…." The Pokémon let out a small cry and floated over to me. Its ghostly body seemed to stick near me. "Mis, Mis." The Pokémon repeated, pushing me towards the edge of the walkway.

I leaned over and peered over the edge. There was nothing, nothing but a pile of clouds. I remembered that I had no memory of getting to this dimension, thus, I had no knowledge of escaping. I crouched down on the ground, rubbing my temples, and letting out a groan. Mismagius moved around me, finally settling herself between the crook of my knees and my chest. She stared up and me and whimpered.

"It's okay, I'll help you get out of her. Just like your trainer helped me…" I pursed my lips.

"Dawn? Is that you?" A low voice questioned from behind me. I jerked around, to see the one and only, Lucas. "How did you get out?"

"No, not you." I groaned, burying my head to my knees. Mismagius moved out of the way and glared at Lucas. "Why do you always come and ruin my life?" I groaned, shifting to the side to face him, and then finally used my energy to stand up.

"Oh, I thought you would be happy to see me…" His smile faltered and he shot a glare back at the Mismagius. "By the way, where did you get such a lowly Pokémon?" He growled, mainly towards Mismagius.

"Why would you want to know?" I hissed, glaring at him now. He looked slightly uneasy and shook his head.

"I think you are confused, sunshine." He looked at me worriedly, "Maybe we should get you back inside…" He stepped forward.

"No, I don't want to go back inside. I went through hell to get out of there!" I shouted, automatically moving away from him.

"Now, now, let's not make rash decisions." He hissed, reaching out to grab my wrists. I moved away and pushed him back. He pursed his lips and glared at me. "Don't make me force you back in there." He growled, his expression suddenly turning dark.

I flinched, arching my shoulders, taking a step back from him. A dark cloud formed from underneath us, floating right into Lucas' hand. With a snap of his fingers, the clouds disappeared, and the scythe formed its shape. "Now, how about we go back inside and discuss this communication issue we have." He smiled frighteningly wide. His fangs flashed a glint at me.

Thunder stuck from below us, and a pile of clouds pushed upwards, the cloud moved quickly towards us. I backed away from the edge of the walk way and towards the tower, until the cloud was in front of me.

"Well, well, well…If it isn't Mr. Death Shinigami." A feminine voice purred from the cloud. A lean figure started to form as the clouds slowly peeled off the person. "I didn't expect you to be interesting in Dawn, let alone a human." A blond woman stood tall, her icy blue eye pierced the two of us. The other was covered by her over grown bangs.

"Hm, Mrs. Ex- Death Shinigami, what are you doing here? Did that little boy send you here? The one that made you lose your title?" Lucas smirked as he watched the woman's smile falter.

"Cut the formalities, Lucas, you can't take her from Paul." The woman hissed.

"Well, Cynthia," Lucas retorted with venom in his voice, "I wouldn't be saying that kind of thing if I were you. Whatever you do, you aren't going to get your scythe back." Lucas smirked, waving his scythe in front of her. The crescent shape blade was encrusted with blood, but still seemed to shed a gleam. A skull sat against the base as bones lined the dull edge of the blade.

"I wasn't here for that." Cynthia growled in a low voice, her chin tilted downwards. I could see her jaw slowly clench and unclench. "I was here to bring her back." She hissed, pointing at me.

"What makes you think that I'll let her go?" He seethed, his eyes flooding with anger. "She's mine."

"No," Cynthia protested darkly, "No she's not. She has been Paul's little puzzle piece, right when he walked into the world of Shinigami. You have no past with her. He does, thus, making him far more superior than you." Cynthia finished with the ego-blowing comment.

Lucas' fists tightened around the grip of his scythe. "That is not true." Lucas shook with anger, "I worked hard to get into this position, and I promised myself that I would never lose a thing. I can't take it." Lucas bellowed with rage, raising his scythe towards Cynthia.

"Look out!" I cried, watching the lightening flash as the blade sped towards Cynthia. Within seconds, her own scythe, a duel edged one came against it, blocking the attack from hitting her.

"Grow up." Cynthia growled, "I won't accept such a child to be a Death Shinigami." She retracted her blade and moved towards me, grabbing onto my wrist and pulling me away, leaving Lucas…both angry and shocked.

"I…" I started, but she hushed me, recalling her blade out. She grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me off the edge of the walkway.

"Wait…Wait…" I screamed, feeling myself falling.

I was falling into the sky.

I panicked, thrashing around, hoping that it would somehow make me magically fly. I looked above me to see Cynthia fall towards me, moving at a quick speed, tackling me in mid-air. "Hold on." She said quietly, throwing out her scythe in front of the both of us. I clutched onto her shoulders, keeping myself from losing her. I felt her shoulder move as she drew a sloppy circle in the clouds. "Dialga, Dimension Eight thousand, twenty hundred of fifty three." She yelled as we passed through the circle in the clouds.

I felt the endless falling cease as I landed with a thud on my rear. "Ouch…" I murmured, rubbing my back. "What was that?" I looked around to see that we had landed in the forest, the tall trees leaning in all directions. Rocks lined the edged of the woods.

"That was Dimension skipping." Cynthia said with indifference, as if I should have known that.

"Well, excuse me for not knowing anything, it's not like I live here or anything." I screeched, flattening out my hair that I knew for sure, was wild.

"What a wildcard." Cynthia murmured, "Its great to know someone kept their sanity while being here." She chuckled in sarcasm.

"Hey, I resent that!" I yelled, "And if you wondering why yelling at you, it's because I have no reason not to! I don't know where I am, I don't know who you are, and I have no idea on what the hell is going on." I sighed, letting the gravity, If there was any, Pull me down so I could sit on a rock.

"So, you're just going to sit down on a rock and give up on life?" Cynthia inquired, raising her brow as she watched me do so.

"Yeah, pretty much." I grumbled, burying my face in my hands.

"Mis…?" Mismagius shakily floated out from behind me, clearly shaken.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you." I sighed, letting Mismagius rest on my shoulders. Mismagius let out a content sigh and rested it's eyes.

"What are you going to do now?" Cynthia asked.

"I don't know."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh." I finished, starting to nod of into a sleep.

"Well, I can't let you do that. I'd better get you into a safter place if you don't want to get kidnapped again." Cynthia mumbled, grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

She drew another circle in the air with her scythe, leaving a long thin silver stream. The scenery behind it disappeared, and the space was filled with a void of darkness. "Dialga, The building." Cynthia said softly as she pulled me through the portal, not so softly.

The scenery disappeared behind me, as Cynthia and I entered a modern looking building. I followed her, hoping that I wouldn't see some kind of alien here, making my life even more confusion than it already is.

"Here, stay here for the time being, and don't leave. Oh, and don't touch my stuff." She grumbled, pushing me into a high ceiling room with a crystal chandelier hanging from it. A small writing desk was pushed against the corner, papers scattered across it in a language that I didn't recognize. A bed sat in the middle of the room, curtains draped over the bed, giving it a warm, secure feeling. A large glass pane window was right next the bed, giving a view of nothing but stretched of trees. A nightstand was next to the bed with a picture of Cynthia and a man with red hair that was slicked back. His face seemed cold and indifferent while Cynthia beamed happily. Next to the nightstand was a simple lamp and beside that, a closet.

The door shut behind me as I took everything in. I went to go sit on the chair in front of the desk and let out a sigh.

I fidgeted in my seat, not knowing what else I should do. I moved one again towards the door and creaked it open, only to hear distressed voices outside.

"What do you mean, she's here?" A voice growled in a deep voice, irritated. "Don't tell me she is in your room."

"She is…now suck it up and go talk to her." A more feminine voice argued back, hissing at his tone. I guess that it was Cynthia.

"No."

"Don't make me regret not killing the girl." She growled. A thud was sounded and a few footsteps. After that, there was silence.

"Fine." The deeper voice agreed, "But don't except to much of this encounter. She might not even remember me…" The voice trailed off, and then the footsteps started again, this time, louder.

I shut the door quickly and quietly and moved back towards the chair. My heart pounded with both fear and excitement.

A knock hit the door grudgingly and so came a voice, "Is anyone in there?" The voice asked gruffly, as if the person had no idea what else to say.

"Yes." I answered meekly, brushing back a few loose strands of hairs and sat up straight.

The door knob turned and the door slowly opened. "Dawn." A man stepped inside the room. The man that pulled me into this trecherous world. The man who killed thousands? The man who…who…saved me…?

_What was he to me? What was I, to him?_

"Dawn." Paul breathed, awkwardly shifting his stance at the doorway.

"Yes?" I answered politely, watching him from under my thick lashes. I felt my breathing accelerate as he took one more step closer to me.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, ducking his head slowly, "It's just…" He paused, moving towards Cynthia's bed. "I don't know."

"I don't know either." I answered, keeping my facial expressions to the minimum.

"I'm sorry. I really am…" He repeated.

"Sorry for what?" I sighed, heaving my shoulders. I got off from the chair and shook my head. "There are a lot of things that you took away from me. Did you really think I would be happy if you took me here? I was perfectly happy in the other world." I muttered.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stand you being with someone else, okay? I won't sit on the side-lines of your life." He growled.

"So." I said flatly, feeling my heart constrict as I said those words. I slowly and languidly moved towards the door. My heart ached more with every step. Why would it hurt so much if I didn't know him. _He was the one who killed me…_

"But Dawn, I love you." He coughed, his face flushing red at his confession.

"I'm sorry Paul, but I don't think I can accept this…and you…not yet." I sighed, "I can't love you…" I exhaled sharply, feeling the pain seep through my bones as I walked out of the room, leaving him behind.

~End of Day Six~

* * *

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH. I UPDATE. EHEHEHEHE :D

LOL evil face. This was one of my longest chapters, even though its not even close to being long in some cases. Don't you just think it's wonderful when I ramble, just like right now?

Anyways, there was some french in here, well...you know, because Fantina is French. R.I.P...Fantina. Don't worry, she is still very much alive in the anime and manga and stuff. ya know?

**_Bonjour, mon nom est Fantina = Hello, my name is Fantina_

_**Perdue = Lost_

_**Darling, nous devons sortir d'ici', et je vias vous aider. Vous pouvez compter ser elle = Darling, we need to get out of here, and I'll help you. You can count on it._

Errr...please, if you are fluent in french, don't kill me because I have no knowledge whatsoever in French. I am asian. And I am taking Spanish. Yes, Spanish. Not French. Sorry guys. If something is wrong, just tell meh, and I shall do better next time...I hope.

Anyways, R&R. Have a good day/night.

Random Quote From me: Eat yo babies, candy. I mean...Eat yo candy babies...*shot*

Desstorjo Zephorium


End file.
